Nights Shade
by LostMeadow
Summary: The truth will come clean when the Night begins to bloom. You think you can hide from your fate? Hiding in the suns forbidden light. But when the sun goes down and the nights shade begins to show, you can no longer hide from your dark power and past. Allora it is time for you and I to join as one soul. No more hiding. (OC MAIN)
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Allora, _

_ Oh sister, how are you? My, it's been such a long time since you have visited me in ponyville. Actually it's been a long time since you have seen me or dad…but he's gotten better! That I swear. He hasn't hurt me or anypony for as long as I can remember. In fact, my scars aren't as red as they used to be! Though they will never disappear permanently, they have become as healed as they can be. Dad hasn't reopened them since he started to clean up his act. I hope they will change your mind to coming home .I'm sure Canterlot is a nice place to live and all, but I miss you so much! Please come by and visit us soon. If it makes you feel better, dad isn't to soar on magic in the house. I even noticed that he put up the old family picture before mom passed away...I never realized I had her light pink colored mane. Mom had such a pretty coat too, just like yours, that gray color really suits you both. Or at least it used to suit mom. Dad and I share the same coat color too, just like you and mom. Though his is a darker shade of blue than mine, it still counts. Speaking of dad, his black mane is starting to get some gray in it. Can you believe it? He's not that old is he? Well I better end this letter here; dad and I are going out to get some goods. Hope to hear back from you soon._

_ Love, Evermore_

"You just won't quit will you." I spoke through gritted teeth and with a slight sigh slipping out between my lips.

Ashamed at myself for granting myself the will to have such an ill-mannered reaction to the letter, I raised one of my hooves and slammed down on the old wooden table containing the letter from Evermore. Following next was my head landing roughly next to the hoof.

I stayed like that for a few minutes until my purple colored eyes darted towards the fire place. The crimson and orange flames seemed to be getting weaker as seconds passed. Light slowly fading from the room the more the flames weakened from time.

Instead of getting up and adding more wood to the fire place I stayed where I was. Soon my eyes began to see a hint of something purple emitting from the top of my eyes. It was the glow from my horn beginning to levitate a few new pieces of wood, from the pile that was kept on the left side of the fire place. One by one they fell neatly in the fire place making the flames seem to come back to life.

I continued to stare motionless at the fire. The flames looked to be dancing, moving gracefully to some imaginary rhythmic tune.

Not paying much attention to my actions, I began to lift my head off the table and letter, same with my hoof. Without much time passing my horn began to glow once again. I started to levitate an old quill of mine, an ink bottle, and a newly piece of paper to the table. Gently I placed the paper and ink bottle on the table, leaving the quill still under my control.

Swiftly I moved the quill's tip down into the ink bottle and began to write down on the paper.

_Dear Evermore,_

_ I am glad to hear that you are doing well and that father is treating you well. However, I'm afraid I will not be able to visit you or father anytime soon. My work as one of the Royal Castle maid's is keeping me very busy with work. I will do my best at an attempt to visit Ponyville, but no promises my loving sister. Tell father that I wish him well and that this letter was sent by a Pegasus mail pony, even though me and you both know it was sent by my magic. I wouldn't want to ruin his status on magic or unicorns anymore than I already have in the past. Take good care of yourself Evermore._

_ Love, Allora_

My letter wasn't as long as Evermore's, but it will pass for her expectations. Once I was finished looking over the letter for mistakes, my magic began to surround the piece of paper in a purple haze and sent it flying into the air, later disappearing in a puff of smoke. The letter would have arrived to my sister by now.

Suddenly the room became completely flooded without light. Darkness filled my eyes and I started to breath heavily. Before I could use my horn for a light source I kicked myself out of my chair and started to gallop quickly out of the room and into another. By now my horn was eliminating a small light for me. Studying my surroundings I realized I was in my bedroom. Rashly I turned to look behind me and I grabbed the door to the bedroom and slammed it shut.

Once the door was shut I jumped onto my bed, making a squeaky noise emit from the bed, and nervously covered myself with the one blanket I had.

Assured that I would be safe in my bed, my eye lids started to feel heavy. Now with my eyes closed I started to drift into a deep sleep.

**AN: Yeah I realize I have some work to do on my writing skills. I think I might change from first person to something else, so heads up. The next chapter will hopefully be longer than the first, but I wanted to do a short introduction to brush off on my writing. Also this is my first MLP fanfic and it is an OC story. Hopefully I don't make a Mary Sue out of this OC. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here is chapter two. Thank you to the two reviewers who found this story and are so far enjoying this series, just needed to get that across. Also we will be welcoming a new OC to the story that I just couldn't turn down. Neither could Allora-**

**Allora: LIES!**

**LostMeadow: What's the big deal about having Sonic Lightning in the story? I won't do anything mean.**

**Allora: Oh suuuure you won't…and do you really need-!?**

**LostMeadow: SILENCE! *tackles* If you spoil anything in this series, than you're going to pay for it in full!**

**Allora: *mumbles* **

**LostMeadow: What?**

**Allora: I said that you only have half of this planned out, so why does it matter?**

**LostMeadow: I'll plan the other half as I go on so shut up and let's start this chapter!**

Chapter 2

The room began to fill with a glistening streak of the suns newly crafted dawn. Shining directly at Allora's tightly shut eyelids. Shuffling in her sleep the pony grumbled softly to herself.

"Five more minutes mummy..." Allora said in barely a whisper.

When she finally came to, Allora realized what she had said. Her eyes immediately arose with a gasp. The dark colored eyes expressed sudden awareness and complete shock. Allora hadn't said anything remotely close to the word mom every since her death.

Seconds later Alloras eyes became dull and her once tensed body snuck back deep into the soft mattress, back into its relaxed state. Her eyes started to scan around her dimly lit room.

The night stand that was usually was next to her bed was tipped over on its side near the bedrooms door. _Must have gotten kicked from when I was running around aimlessly. _Stubbornly Allora got out of bed and walked over to the window where the light was sneaking in from. The shades were drawn closed but the light was still able to get in. She lifted both of her hooves, placing them in between where the two shades met, and pulled them to the side making the room brighter than it originally was and leaving Allora half blind for a minute. At first Allora did nothing but rub her eyes and eventually she began to stare out her window.

Canterlot looked busy as ever, but more than it usually was. Ponies of all kinds were stumbling here and there. Some even were running into each other, causing a little scuffle between the two. It seemed something big was going to happen in Canterlot today but Allora paid no mind to it. She was too busy preparing for the long day ahead of her.

Turning away from the window Allora began to walk over to her old splintery dresser. Luckily for Allora she didn't have to worry about opening the dresses with her own hoof and end up getting a splinter like most. Her horn began to glow a dimly dark purple. The same glow covered two of the dressers handles and, nicely as possible, pulled the top dresser door open, revealing a neatly folded black dress, white apron, and a white laced cap lay neatly on the flooded outfit.

Without any hesitation the apparel began to glow, from her magic being used on them, and with a bright flash of her horn the outfit was now on Allora. She blushed slightly from the way the outfit looked on her. It didn't matter if it was for her work; she hated having to walk to the castle in such a _revealing_ outfit.

After glaring at the maids outfit, for what seemed like forever, Allora swiftly walked over to her door. As she opened the door it let out a loud squeak hurting Allora's delicate ears. She growled under her breath and used her magic to slam the door to her bedroom shut once she was safely out of its way of closing. Thinking that would teach the door a lesson (it didn't…) Allora turned around from the door and headed towards her front door.

Allora's home was quite simple, nothing special, nothing grand...nothing big. The only real rooms she had were her bathroom and bedroom, everything else was combined into one small living area. And that only had a few needed kitchen accessories, a torn up couch, a single floor lamp, a wooden desk and chair, and her fire place. Most of her entertainment was either kept within the castle or under her bed. However the only thing that entertained Allora most was books.

Most of the books Allora read were on the Alicorn race or the Draconequus race. Sure she enjoyed reading fantasy or magic books…but she was curious about those two races and wanted to know more about them. Though most of the questions she had about them were things not found in books…which disappointed her greatly.

Once she reached her front door she levitated an old patched up brown saddlebag to her and onto her back. She smirked slightly as she began to go over what she had gotten done.

"Let's see…I'm dressed, I have my saddlebag…what am I missing?" Allora began to ponder the thought until it hit her, "My mane!"

Immediately Allora dashed into her bathroom and straight for the mirror. She looked deep into the mirror's reflection. Her purple eyes darted around her face and up to her hair. It wasn't too bad, not much of a rats nest, but still not nice enough to go around walking in, especially if you're working on the castle grounds.

Swiftly Allora scanned the room for her brush. After a few minutes of searching she was able to find it. Once she had grabbed the brush with her hoof she began to brush. She usually didn't use magic when it came to her hair because she didn't want to rely on her magic for every little thing, like brushing her mane. Also she didn't always do the best job at brushing her mane with magic.

Allora began to brush her hair as swiftly and gently as possible. Her uneven bangs covered parts of her eyes, but she still was able to manage to see straight and for other ponies to recognize her, even if it was a very short few who did. Allora's mane was quite long for her liking, but it made her feel more…noticeable in a way, though the one thing about her mane that stood out to most was her raven black mane and that one long strand of purple that was identical to her eye color. Some thought that she went to a salon and got it died there. But in truth, she was born with it. She had her mother's coat...but her father's mane, at least the black part of it.

After finishing her mane and fixing her laced cap Allora trotted over to her front door and opened it to begin her walk to work.

It was absolute chaos! The castle was bustling with chatter. The royal guards were even taking their routes in higher numbers. _Was there a threat made to Canterlot or the Princesses? _That was Alloras original thought until she noticed that even some of other ponies who worked in the castle also making a ruckus. She couldn't help but tilt her head at this.

Even with all the commotion going on, Allora continued down the hall to the maid quarters. Once she reached her destination she was once again greeted with chaos. Although this kind of chaos was that of high pitch squeals and giggles. The maids were also affected by whatever was going on. Playing with their hair, fixing there make-!

Suddenly something clicked in Alloras mind. _Everypony is fixing there makeup, mane, alternating their appearance, and even revealing more of there rump…this can only mean one thing._

"A stallion is coming…" Allora gapped at herself.

"No shit Sherlock!" Allora froze where she stood slowly turning her eyes to the newly, yet recognizable, voice.

"Roselock…"

"Hello Allora dear, how are you? I'm guessing not well considering you called me by name!" Roselock sneered towards Allora.

"S-sorry…Ms. Roselock?"

"Better."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is coming to visit Ms. Roselock?" Allora questioned.

"Go ask the manager, I'm not your textbook! The only reason I was trying to look for you was to remind you not to skip out on my chores. I'll be too busy charming this new stallion to be bothered with work. So do them for me, will yuh?"

"Alright I will."

"Good girl." And with that Roselock disappeared from Alloras view.

The young mare shuddered slightly. Even if she was taller than the normal mare, Roselock just had this power over her. Using her like a puppet to obey her every whim. Which Allora did without question.

Though it may have pained her deep down inside, Allora had to admit Roselock was a very good looking pony…in a very lustful way. She was a pegasus, which made some of the royal guards take notice of her, her mane was a dark shade of pink with another shade of pink around it; she usually had it styled in a bun with a few loose curls hanging on the side of her face, her coat was a very light yellow with maybe a hint of tan mixed in, and her eyes were a red velvet color, which had dazzled many young stallions in the past, even Blueblood. And her cutie mark was an unlocked key with a heart shaped keyhole.

Allora sighed to herself as she went in search for the manger. She found her in her office talking to three maids.

"Now what aren't we going to do?" The manager asked.

"Flirt with the guest…" They all said in union.

"What else!"

"Or sleep around with any of his guests…"

"Good, dismissed!" The manager yelled sternly as the three mares finished. One who was among the three was Roselock. Who gave Allora a dirty look as she left.

Once the three mares were out of sight Allora headed into the office, knocking first, and stood before her desk. The manager was an old mare earth pony. Her coat a light brown and her mane a chocolate brown; which was always styled in a tight bun. At first the manger didn't notice Allora, until her dark blue eyes locked with Alloras purple ones.

"Oh Allora, what is it you need? I'm a bit busy attempting to keep some of our maids in check." She said almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I was wondering what exactly was going on. I haven't heard any word of a visitor until this morning. And I was curious as to who it was." Allora stated softly.

"Hmm…well to tell you the truth I don't know who it is, only that it's a "he" and that he is very close with both Princess Celestia and Luna." The manger rubbed her temple as she continued, "And I wasn't the only one to hear either…it seemed the only ones who were meant to know were those within the castle. But word got out about the visitor and now everypony in Equestria knows the news. It can't me helped I suppose."

The manager went silent after that, making Allora fidget a bit. They both stood there silent for a moment until a sound squeal broke through the silence.

"HE'S HERE! THE VISITORS ARE HEEEREE!"

And with that one little statement everyone within the room outside the office screamed and ran for the exit.

"Son of a haystack!" The manger screamed angrily, "I told them, I told the stupid mares but they just don't listen!" She paused for a moment and turned to face Allora, who just stood they wide eyed, "Allora I need you to do something for me…"

"What do you need manger? Whatever it is I will fulfill it." Allora said in a loyal like tone.

"I need you to be the mystery stallion's servant." The manger said flatly.

"Yes I will do as you-wait what?" Allora voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentence.

"You heard me right. I need you to tend to the guest hoof and foreleg. You're the only one I can trust to fulfill this duty without trying to get into someone's bed. Sure the other maids do great at their work, but let's face it, a good portion of them are flirts. Will you do this task for me? I'm not only asking but begging."

Allora pondered this for a moment. The manger was begging for her help. Could she just turn her back on her and reject this task? No doubt she could, but Allora was better than that, if the manger needed her, she be there.

"I accept the task."

"Good, now let's go meet this mystery stallion."

The courtyard was flooded with ponies. Most of the maids were in the front of the crowd attempting to get a better view of the dark silvered colored carriage that was still closed tight.

The ones who would be getting the best view were the two princesses, who were right next the carriage.

"Loyal subjects of Equestria, your Princess asks for your ears." Princess Celestia said with so much elegance in her voice.

Everypony went silent at her command and stared eagerly awaiting her to speak.

"As you all know, we are here to greet a very special guest into Equestria. Though it was meant to be kept a secret but was somehow reached out to the public…" Celestia made a slight glance towards Luna who was looking away blushing, "We will all welcome him today with open hooves. This stallion is very dear to me and my sister. He was been with us since we were only fillies and has been a great help to us in the past. Though he has been in hiding for a thousand years **(AN: Kind of a joke since Celestia looooves to use thousands…a lot.)** I am glad to welcome him back home. Now will everyone please join me in greeting my dear older cousin, Sonic Lightning!"

And with that the carriage began to open. At first Allora just stood there. Patiently waiting unlike everypony else. That is until she caught sight of the Stallion. Her eyes became wide and her mouth gapped opened slightly. Allora couldn't believe the image her eyes were receiving.

The Stallion was tall, taller than Celestia by a foot or two. His coat was midnight blue with a dark blue mane with some red lightning bolts styled in with it. Adoring his mane was a long horn. The rest of his form was very slender, yet muscular. The next thing that caught Alloras eyes was that he had wings. _ANOTHER ALICORN!? _He a dark colored crown with dark blue and red gems placed into it and wore a dark colored chest plate with Allora assumed to be his cutie mark; which was a red lightning bolt with a mach cone formed around it. He also wore similar styled metal boots like Luna and Celestia. Though, the tips of the boots were quite sharp and maybe longer than Celestias and it matched the same material as his chest plate.

The courtyard was filled with cheers and screams from the maids. The only one not screaming was maybe Allora, she was just too stunned. All she could do was stare blankly at this-Sonic Lightning, who seemed to be scanning the crowd until it looked like he stopped to stare at something or somepony.

Alloras eyes were met with navy blue colored eyes. At first Allora thought he was looking at something else until she moved slight to the left and his gaze followed. To test this even further, Allora moved six paces to the left and his gaze still followed. Without much of a thought process going on in her head Allora turned back towards the castle and began to head towards the entrance where she would wait patiently for her task as Sonic Lightnings servant. However she felt eyes digging deep into the back of her head.

As she guided herself easily through the empty halls of the castle Allora was deep in thought. _This can't be happening…surely the manger will change her mind about me being the servant and I'll live to see another day! Oh god what will Roselock do if she finds out I'm Sonic Lightnings personal servant…and only servant. He will surely be on her list to seduce…and if she finds out I'm around his…oh sweet Celestia why!_

Soon Allora was back in the manager's office waiting there in silence. When firth teen minutes had passed the maids began to crowd back into the quarters again. When the manger had found Allora she immediately grabbed her by the hoof and dragged her out of the office. Leading her out of the maid quarters and to Celestia knows where.

Not even noticing that a pair of red velvet colored eyes were watching in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, I noticed a new face and wanted to give you my thanks. As you may or may not have noticed I have changed the rating to M for possible…ahem…moments. Some of cute naughty little activities and some…note so cute. Also I realized I'll be using more bad language than I originally thought. Sorry for the unconvinced. BTW I DO NOT OWN SONIC LIGHTNING! HE BELONGS TO ****Mintmaddog****.**

**Allora: What kind of activities are you planning? **

**LostMeadow: The ones you're not experienced in.**

**Allora: …Monster.**

**LostMeadow: Oh you know you love me…what are you doing with your maid costume…why do you have a light-DON'T YOU DARE! ROLE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3

"Manager I don't think I can do this. I know I said I would, but he's an Alicorn. Surely there's somepony else more-"Allora was brutally erupted.

"No, no, and no! There is no pony else and you're the only one I can trust. I don't care if the guys a bucking royal or not, you're doing this!" The manger snapped towards Allora, still dragging her by the hoof to their destination.

"Manager, where are we going exactly?"Allora questioned.

"We are not going anywhere. _You_ on the other hoof are headed towards your new assignment. To which I am expecting you to complete to your upmost fullest potential. Do you understand Allora?"

"Yes manger…I'll do my best to not disappoint. However I won't lie, but I'm a bit frightened. After all this is royalty were talking about. What if I do something to upset him? Or what if he dislikes me? Or-"

"You'll do fine Allora hun. Don't worry your pretty little head, everything will go just fine, just as long as you do everything and I do mean everything the stallion orders." The manager reassured Allora, which comforted her fears for the time being.

They continued down the Castle halls for few more minutes, taking many turns along the way. Some areas they saw were new to Allora. They were on one of the high levels of the Castle. Allora was used to working maybe two to three levels from ground level, but never this high. After all the high levels were where the Princesses and there special guests resided.

Before Allora knew it she had reached the level of the royal quarters and was shaking like a leaf. The hall seemed very intimidating to her. The tall long glass windows brought light into the dimly lit area. The marble flooring clanking with every step the two mares took. While the statues and paints that masked the hall watched them.

"Well here we are this is where I part we part ways. Now just go in there and wait for Sonic Lightning. He shouldn't be too much longer." The manager whispered softly to Allora. Who merely nodded her head slightly while looking down at the ground.

The manager was about to head off and leave until she realized she forgot to tell Allora one more important thing.

"Oh and your to have dinner with the Royals tonight and stay in one of the Castle quarters tonight, have fun." That's was the last thing Allora heard before she heard the sound of clopping slowly fading away behind her.

_Great…having dinner with the Royals and having to spend my nights in the Castle. What else could go wrong? _After gaining enough courage to look up from the ground, Alloras eyes met there gaze with two very large dark colored doors. She gulped slightly before opening the doors with her hooves. Once the doors had closed shut behind Allora. She began to study her new surroundings.

A slight gasp was the only thing she let out as her eyes were met with one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen and maybe even the most elegant one. The room's floors were made completely with white and black marble. There were two columns at the entrance of the room next to the sides of the doors Allora had just come in from. As she walked deeper into the room she continued to study it. Straight ahead of her was a balcony that, even from her far distance, could see more of Canterlot and beyond. Beside the balconies entrance a few feet away was an entrance to another room, most likely the bathroom, which Allora dare not venture into. On the other side of the balconies entrance was a great open area adorn with very fancy furniture and a white fire place with two columns built into the sides of it. There were also thin black drapes adoring the entrance to the open space. Allora was quite impressed with the display. Nothing could make this room any better.

Or so she thought. After reaching the open space and looking more into it she found another open entrance. Though there were no doors barricading it, there was a pair of silky black curtains on the sides being held up by thick long rope that reached to the ground. Curious to what this room withheld, Allora bravely ventured forth. Only to be greeted with a black carpeted floor; that was soft to the touch. And a painted night sky on the walls.

Though that's not what impressed Allora the most. In the very center of the room was maybe one of the biggest most gorgeous beds she had ever seen in her lifetime. The bed had a black and silver blackish canopy hanging above of it and navy blue colored sheets and pillows with gold trimming on the sides of it. It looked very silky and comfortable to Allora.

"T-that's a really big bed…a very big, comfortable, looking bed." Also mange to say between awes of amazement.

She managed to get at least one of her hooves on the bed before she heard slightly movement emitting from behind her.

"Your right, it is a big bed." A deep strong voice spoke suddenly.

The only thing Allora manage to do was keep a slight squeak from escaping her mouth and removing her hoof of the bed without any sign of hesitation.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to snoop around like I did. It was unmannered of me." Allora said before turning to face the tall dark Alicorn she had seen early.

He merely let out a slight chuckle before answering her, "No need to be sorry. You had a right to look around. After all you'll be my personal helper while I'm here." Sonic Lightning began to approach Allora stopping merely inches away from her. "Well I suppose we should get familiar with one another. As my cousin Tia-I mean Celestia said, my name is Sonic Lightning, but you may call me Lightning." He gave a gentle smirk to Allora before continuing, "What's your name?"

"Allora…"

"Nice to meet you Allora…hmm that isn't your full name is it?" He questioned with a smirk forming across his lips.

"No it's not. My full name is Allora Night Shade your highness."

"No need to call me "highness" Miss…or are you a Mrs.?"

"Oh heavens no I'm not a married mare. I am a miss your-I mean Sonic Lightning." Allora choked out.

"Lightning…we'll work on that." Sonic Lightning laughed jokingly.

Even if they were better aquatinted with one another, Allora still was uneasy. Looking down at the ground she slightly moved her front hoof left to right, her hair falling down to her face as she did this.

Without notice Allora felt something touch her side. Before lifting her head to see what had touched her she heard Sonic Lightning whisper softly to her, "Don't worry I don't bite."

Immediately Allora raised her head and was met with navy blue ones locked with her own eyes. They seemed so sincere and built up with concern. Cutely Allora couldn't help but tilt her head at this and gave maybe one of the weakest smiles she could to Sonic Lightning, who chuckled at her reaction.

"Well we better get going."

"Going, Where to?" Allora said in confused voice.

"Dinner of course, did you not notice the sun setting?"

No she hadn't notice. From the corner of her eyes Allora could see the shade of orange coloring the skies freshly made dawn and the room's balcony. How much time had passed since she had been here? Just minutes ago it was the afternoon…now it was dawn?

"How long has it been? I clearly remember being in this room during the afternoon, but now its dawn?"

"Well you must have been lost in thought because I arrived here during the late afternoon, perhaps you woke up late?" Sonic Lightning reassured Allora.

She merely nodded her head in shy agreement. "Yes you're proudly right. Well I guess lead the way to the dining room?" Allora gleefully said.

"Now that's a better attitude. I think me and you are going to get along just fine Allora…oh and nice cutie mark." Sonic Lightning winked at Allora.

Embarrassed Allora covered her mark and flank with her tail her face blushing bright red. _How long had my flank been showing?_ Shamed by what had happened Allora followed Sonic Lightning to their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been nothing special, for Allora that is. All she did was stand a few inches away from Sonic Lightning, who kept sneaking quick glances towards her and smirking anytime she blushed at his glances. He had chatted with his cousins catching up on all the long years he had been in hiding. Though Allora didn't know what they were talking about since she knew it was none of her business.

However the princesses did ask about her a little to Sonic Lightning. Whose only reply to them was, "I don't know much about her yet. But I hope I'll get to."

After the meal was over Allora kindly levitated the three Alicorns plates. At first they gave confused looks towards her, making her feel as if she had done wrong.

"Sorry, I was only going to take your dishes to the kitchen and leave them with the dish colt. If that is alright, I hate to have offended any of you." Allora calmly stated.

"No, no, it's fine Allora. When you're done you can head upstairs to my room. I'll be up there in a few minutes. I and my cousins still have much to talk about." Sonic Lightning reassured her with a wink.

Nodding there way Allora took the plates and headed off to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Allora had finished dropping off the dishes she headed back upstairs to Sonic Lightnings bedroom. However she didn't understand why he didn't just tell her where her own sleeping quarters were. _Surely I'm not sleeping-I mean resting-staying in his room. _Allora mentally face hoofed herself as she kept on walking.

The Castle halls seemed to be very quiet at night, creating a feeling of nervousness deep within Allora, though that wasn't the only thing disturbing Allora that night. She could hear faint clopping behind her. It seemed to be that she was being followed by a mystery pony. Just to make sure of her suspicions were correct she stopped to listen. When she had stopped, so did the sounds. After she started up again the sounds returned. Allora quickened her pace in an attempt to flee from the jaws of whoever was behind her. Only to be greeted with the sounds moving quicker towards her.

Finally fear had struck the mare and she began to gallop through the halls and up the stairs. There were no guards in sight so there was no one she could call to for help. The sounds were still behind her and seemed to be moving at a quicker rate than she was. It also acquired to Allora that it wasn't just one mystery pony behind her.

_Darn it. Who in the hay is following me!_

Suddenly Allora eyes caught something familiar in her path, the doors to Sonic Lightnings room. She smiled with joy and quickened her pace as fast as she could. Her horn began to glow and with it the double doors. Before she had enough time to fully open the doors she tripped on something and went rolling head first into the only partly opened doors. Hurting her head and back in the process.

Once Allora had gained her stance again she shook her head aggressively in an attempt to snap her senses back to normal. Seconds later she was pushed by an unseen force back onto the ground. She slid slightly on the way down.

"You think your sooooo special don't you?!" A high voiced screeched at Allora. She recognized this voice; it belonged to another maid who worked in the Castle, Hassle Spring.

Before Allora was able to comment her head was met with a very rough force keeping her down and squeezing her head. With the little vision she had Allora looked up and saw another maid, a blue unicorn mare named Caroline. Both of these two mares were friends with Roselock which only meant one thing to Allora.

"Remove your hoof Caroline. You'll bruise her pretty little face before I get to." Roselock sternly said to Caroline.

With a slight huff, Caroline released Allora giving her enough time to stand on her hooves and retain a bit of her balance.

"Well look at you, Allora. You of all mares get to be around the new stallion in town, who is an Alicorn no less. You must be feeling pretty good about yourself? Thinking the manager gave you this assignment because you're the most trustworthy out of all of us. I bet your thinking pretty darn highly about yourself right now. AM I RIGHT?" Roselock screamed towards Allora.

"N-no Roselock, that's not it at all-" Allora manage to say, "-I didn't know that the visitor was going to be an Alicorn or that I was going to be his personal servant. I swear! It was-"She was cut off from Roselock locking her hoof with Alloras cheek sending her flying backwards and leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"PERSONAL SERVANT, pretty big title for one stupid maid. See you are thinking highly of yourself. Bucking bitch! "

It seemed like Roselock was in a full on rage. Even Hassel and Caroline were shocked.

"Um Rosie maybe you should clam yourself down." Caroline pleaded.

"Yeah, were only here to shake her up just a bit remember? You said so-"Hassel was cut off.

"Shut up both of you! I'm going to handle this the way I see fit got it! If you don't like it you can go ahead and GET THE BUCK OUT!" Roselock lashed out towards her friends who only went wide eyed from shock.

During this conversation Allora was able to gain her balance again and before she could get out of the situation she was in, Roselock had locked eyes with her. Those eyes only sent shivers down Alloras back. Roselock slowly began to creep towards Allora who in returned backed up slowly to avoid contact with the angered mare.

"Why, why does the freakishly tall mare get to be his personal servant? I've been here a whole lot longer than you and slept with a lot more stallions than you ever will to get this far! But you, no, you get to be the first one the manager turns to for help. Not me…YOU!" Allora eyes only got wider from fear as Roselock came closer to her.

Without much notice from Roselock, Allora realized she was on the edge of the balcony. However it seemed that Roselock didn't notice and just stocked closer towards her. The only ones to notice were Roselocks friends and Allora.

"Roselock, please calm down. You're getting to-"

"Shut up Allora! You don't have a right to speak to me. You bucking worthless piece of shit!"

_What foul language. Allora why don't you let me out to play? I can get rid of her? Come on let me play…_

"Who said that?" Allora questioned but there was no response.

However Allora finally realized that Roselock was a bit too close for comfort for Allora. In fact she was galloping towards her at a quick rate!

"WAIT ROSELOCK NO, DON'T!" Allora screamed before her body was met with Roselocks force.

Her lungs felt like they had been left without breath. And her body…felt so weird. There was just a chill of air under her and tiny high pitched bloody curtly screams above her. Wait above?

Allora was falling and it seemed like no one was going to be able to catch her as she was out of reach from the balcony and falling faster and deeper towards the ground.

**TO BE COUNTINUED… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

In a way to Allora falling to her death seemed quite fitting and peaceful. All she could hear was the rushing sound of air passing her ears and noting else. Though there was one question still lingering deep within her mind, what was that voice she heard? _Falling to your death…looks like this day has gotten worse for you. _That was the last thing Allora thought to herself before closing her eyes and waited for the impact of the soon to come stone ground.

xXx

"Lightning will you come over here for a moment?" Princess Celestia said to her cousin the gentlest voice she could muster.

"What is it Tia?" He questioned.

"I was just wondering when you would like for the Winter Ball to be held? I know winter wrap up has already passed on. But we had so much fun when we were younger that I thought I do it as your welcome home gift."

"If it's my welcome home gift, why are you telling me?" Sonic Lightning chuckled to himself before getting a slight glare from his cousin.

"Hold your tongue cousin. I'm telling you in order to figure out a date for it. After all I will be inviting my loyal student Twilight Sparkle and her friends to the ball and I want them to be prepared before the ball begins."

"Ah yes, you mentioned this Twilight at dinner. She sounds like a nice mare."

"She is more than just that dear cousin. Twilight has a strong optional in becoming one of the best magic users in all of Equestria. I have no doubt that she will someday past even my expectations." Celestia boosted with a soft smile.

Sonic Lightning only smirked at this. It seemed to him that his cousin, Tia, really enjoyed this Twilight Sparkle. Like a daughter of sorts. Before Celestia could continue talking about her student, Luna broke through the conversation.

"Enough talk of Twilight Sparkle. Who was that mare you kept glancing at dear cousin? Does thou really know nothing of her?" Luna said, still containing a bit of her old royal speaking.

"Yes Luna, I really know nothing about her. All I know is her name. And I was not glancing at her." Sonic simply said.

"We do not agree. We think thou are lying to thee."

"I have to agree with Luna on this one. You did give sweet glances towards…Allora was it?"

Sonic Lightning gulped slight before responding, "Yes her name is Allora Night Shade. And I assure you there was nothing sweet about my glances-!" Sonic Lightning body tensed up when he admitted to taking glances at Allora.

"AH HAH, Thou were giving glances." Luna squealed with excitement burning in her voice.

Both Celestia and Sonic Lightning laughed at the young one. Who gave them a confused glance their way. The conversation soon continued afterwards.

"Allora..? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Celestia asked towards herself but was given a response anyway from both her sister and cousin.

"Now that thou mention it, we to remember hearing that name long ago."

"Perhaps it's a just a small coincidence?-AH I ALMOST FORGOT, I'M SUPPOSE TO MEET ALLORA UPSTAIRS! I hope she doesn't think I forgot about her." Sonic Lightning stumbled out of his mouth.

Both of his cousins just gave small smirks to one another and gave a cock smile to Sonic Lightning, who in returned gave them a wicked glare. Leaving both princesses silent and worriedly smiling to him.

Before Sonic Lightning retreat from the dining area he gave his answer to the date of the Winter Ball, "By the way Tia, how about we plan the ball two weeks from now? That will give me enough time to find a nice date and for you to prepare your student and her friends." Celestia nodded to his response and waved her hoof in a goodbye towards her cousin.

xXx

The night was not at it most joyous moments today. This worried Sonic Lightning since his cousin Luna ruled over the night. Yet she seemed so happy that day. Smiling and laughing during their conversations and reminiscence. _Perhaps she was faking? No, that can't be right_. _Luna would never pretend or fake being happy in front of me…never! _Sonic Lightning was beginning to show as he stomped his way through the halls.

Suddenly something caught Sonic Lightnings glance from the corner of his eye. He was pretty high up from ground level and this surprised him. Surely there were no birds out this late at night? Before he had a chance to shrug the image off, high pitched screams were heard from above his head. Immediately he headed to the nearest window he could find and glared down through it. He scanned the ground thoroughly until finally he spotted something gray…with a hint of black and red…ALLORA!

With barely any time to react Sonic Lightning broke through the window, sending shards of glass across his coat and face. His coat was stained with hints of small crimson wounds that soon healed as soon as they had appeared on him. Once he was free from the glass and window his wings immediately took over. It was as if time had slowed down just for Sonic Lightning to be able to transfer the events running through his mind. He knew Allora would hit the ground if he didn't move fast enough or have good reaction time. But it seemed as if time was on his side at the moment, allowing him to progress this information and develop the best way to handle it.

As mere seconds past, Sonic Lightning realized that he would be able to catch up to Allora in time before her fall. The most reasonable action he could take was to catch with his magic. However at the speed Allora was going, she would prove to be a hard target to aim for.

Without another sign of hesitation, Sonic Lightning took off in flight down towards Allora as fast as he could muster. In order for him to get a better aim on Allora. His dark blue horn began to glow a hazy gray, being prepared to take launch at his target. He would only get one shot; one shot was all he would get. Sonic Lightning couldn't risk any mistakes on this and if he did…Allora would surely fall to her death.

When Sonic Lightnings vision finally cleared and he believe he had a decent aim on Allora he took the shot, praying that it wasn't the wrong timing…and it wasn't. The blot of magic was able to catch Allora just inches from the ground, by at which time many mares and stallions had already crowded around the area to see if the young mare would be rescued or have fallen to her death. Luckily for everypony she was saved.

Once Sonic Lightnings hooves had touched the ground he galloped over to Allora to examine her.

xXx

Alloras eyes shot open when she realized the breeze that was once under her was now still. She studied her surroundings and noticed that she was inches above the ground and that she was in some sort of bubble? That wasn't the only thing she noticed. Her body was stiff as stone. Allora attempted to move anything but it was to no avail. The only thing she was able to move was her eyes.

Slowly Alloras vision became clouded and dark, which sent Allora into a panic like state. Unaware to if she had fainted or had become blind, the gray mare screamed from the top of her lungs before she was greeted with a new, yet familiar form…

"_My, aren't you a screamer. Dear sweet little Allora, no matter how much I adore your screams, I'm going to have to ask you to SHUT UP!" _The voice Allora had heard earlier on the balcony, before Roselock had pushed her, ringed in her gentle ears.

No matter how much Allora attempted to focus her eyes on the form it always come out in a shadow like look, as if a blur to the eyes.

Hesitantly Allora made an attempt to question the form, only to be greeted with a mouth gag strapped onto her, making her choke up slightly.

_"No, no…it's my turn to talk. Now where was I," _the form paused for a second until she began her sentence up again,_ "AH yes…you probably have many questions as to who or what I am. Well sorry to disappoint, but those questions are going to be left unanswered until that night comes. Which will be soon I assure you…" _Allora eyes began to burn with fear as a few rope like items slowly surrounded her, "_But until then, I'm going to have some fun with you. Or your body to be precise…not in the way your thinking of though. I will be taking control over your body as I have done so in that past…though you probably don't remember those days. We had so much fun back then, it was such a thrill!" _A dark laugh than filled the void. And with that small act, the ropes grew sharp daggers that swiftly tangled up Allora, sending her into a pit of agony.

"_However, before I can relish in my beautiful acts, I'm going to practice my skills on you…don't worry it's just a test to see how much power I still have. It will only hurt for a bit longer I assure you…now shall we continue?" _

Soon more strange things appeared out of nowhere. Barb wire slowly rapped its way along Alloras neck digging deep enough to draw blood, but not to cause damage to the jugular vein and end up killing her. The daggered ropes than released their grasp on Allora and slowly shifted into thin needles, which later went straight into Alloras hooves and back. This pain was almost unbearable for Allora, who did her best to hold her chilling screams back. Suddenly Allora felt something in her growing almost. The needles were stretching out to greater heights, cutting through tissue, bones, organs and veins alike. Oddly enough this didn't kill Allora, which surprised her greatly. Thinking that she needed an explanation the mysterious voice spoke.

_"Only your neck is affected in this void. You can feel pain below your neck that could kill you, but it won't. For some reason only the neck has any real connection to death here."_

Before Allora knew it the needles had gone straight through her and had also thickened, spreading her wounds out deeper and drawing more blood from her frail form. Alloras eyes had rolled over and tears were falling from them. When was this going to end?

Without a second thought, the needles and barb wire had released their hold on Allora. Once that was done she began to fall deeper into the void. The voice did not speak or show its self to her. The only thing Allora saw before the darkness had fully consumed her was an image of her mother, her pink hair glowing brightly and coat nicely groomed. However the image than took shape into a batted corpse and stained hair in the blink of an eye. Without any explanation as to what she had just seen, Allora blacked out.

xXx

"MOTHER," Allora screamed before realizing she was no longer in the void but in a very familiar room. She looked down to see that she was no longer in her maid outfit and was in the soft looking blue bed she had attempted to get on earlier. "Why am I in a bed," she paused when she noticed that Princess Celestia and Sonic Lightning were in the room as well and were next to the side of the bed. "And why is Princess Celestia here?..Yep I'm dead, I am very much dead." Allora finished.

Sonic Lightning only rolled his eyes at this and turned his head to face Princess Celestia, who nodded in his direction.

"I assure you, Allora Night Shade that you are not dead though you came very close. This is why I am here." Princess Celestia paused before continuing, "Allora can you tell us who pushed you off the balcony?"

"How do you know I fell of the balcony, your highness?" Allora questioned.

"It's the only logical explanation to how you could have fallen. The balcony has no doors to keep it sealed off, like the windows, and there aren't any broken windows, which leads me to believe you fell off the balcony." Princess Celestia gave a stern look towards Allora, "By the look in your eyes, I think you know who is to blame for this…and if you won't tell me I can always use my magic to get it out of you." Princess Celestias slowly began to glow at this.

"N-no…" Allora said weakly.

"What was that?" Princess Celestia questioned as nicely as she could.

"No…"

"Please speak up Allora. I need to know-"

"I SAID NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO USE YOUR MAGIC AND I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU WHO DID THIS! SO BUCK OFF!" Both Sonic Lightning and Princess Celestia cringed slightly at the sudden outburst and so did Allora. "I-I'm sorry…I don't know where that came from. Forgive me your highness…" Allora went silent after that.

"Lightning look after her while she heals, and make sure to change her bandages every now and then. I will respect her wishes and not pursue her assaulter until she is more comfortable with the idea. Sweet dreams to the both of you." Princess Celestia said before heading out of the now silent room.

Allora couldn't believe what she had said. She looked down at the bed sheets and slowly fell backwards onto the soft bed, rolling to the side where she wouldn't have to look at Sonic Lightning, who was probably giving her a disapproving glare. Slowly Allora heard hoof steps fading away from the bed side. She took a quick glance to see where Sonic Lightning had gone. He had faded over to the fireplace laying on one of the coaches in front of it. He seemed to be dazing off into space as he stared deeply into the crimson and orange flames.

Looking away Allora slowly closed her eyes as a few tears were shed. She had been so rude to the Princess and she felt dread for it. Without much thought Allora began to sing an old song she had learned long ago, from whom she cannot remember.

_You lie silent there before me  
Your tears may mean nothing to me now  
The wind howling at the window  
The Love you never gave  
I give to you_

Really don't deserve it  
But now there's nothing you can do  
So sleep in your only memory of me  
My dearest mother

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye...

So insignificant  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away lost  
Under the sewers  
Maybe flying high in the clouds

Perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field  
And who could sprout up so blessedly  
If I had died

I would have never felt sad at all  
You will not hear me say I'm sorry  
Where is the light  
I wonder if it's weeping somewhere

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye...

Slowly Allora opened her eyes to see that Sonic Lightning was right in her face just staring at her in curiosity. He smirked slightly as Allora face expression turned from being clam to being full out embarrassed.

"Heh heh…hi?" Sonic Lightning managed to say before Allora gave him a wicked glare and gritted her teeth, she merely turned herself around to prevent any confrontation.

She grumbled to herself as she heard Sonic Lightning move to once again face her. Allora only turned around again and again until both of the two had finally given up.

"Alright I'm sorry." Sonic Lightning said apologetically, but Allora still did not face him. Suddenly he continued, "Hey Allora…who's your mother?" Allora body became stiff from the very mention of the word, "mother".

"Her name was Velvet Mist." Allora stated.

"Was Mist her last name?" Sonic Lightning asked curiously.

"Yes, but everypony of her friends called her Mist because of her coat."

"Where does she live?"

"We used to live in Canterlot all together." Allora began to shake slightly at the remembrance of her past.

"What happen?"

"She died and we moved to Ponyville afterwards. When I got old enough I moved back to Canterlot."

"I'm so sorry to hear about her death. Sorry to ask this, but do you know how she died?" Sonic Lightning asked as sweetly as he could.

"I don't but my father does. She died when I was just a filly. So I don't remember much of her death."

Sonic Lightning felt terrible about possibly digging up old wounds, so he attempted to change the subject to something he hoped would be easier on Allora.

"Why don't we change the subject. What does your cutie mark mean Allora? It's quite different from other cutie marks."

Suddenly Alloras cutie mark formed into her mind. It was a white sphere with a ghost like haze around it. The mark almost made Allora think of a soul for some reason.

"I don't know to be honest…I got it after…m-my..m-m-my…mummy died." Allora choked out between choking sobs.

She covered her face with her hooves at an attempt to hide her feelings of shame and sadness. Suddenly Allora could feel the bed begin to shift from another pony climbing into it. Without a seconds breath Allora felt another's form against hers, a much larger form. Allora turned her head slightly to see that Sonic Lightning had cuddled up to her in an attempt to comfort her emotions. Slowly he placed his head on top of Alloras shoulder and opened his eyes slightly to look at her. Allora looked into his eyes, like before they showed so much concern. It was mysterious in way. How his eyes held so much beauty.

"I'm sorry…" Was the last thing Sonic Lightning said before sinking deeper on the mattress and against Allora.

A blush soon formed on Alloras face before she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

xXx

"_My, my…you've made a new friend haven't you?" _The mysterious form said.

The form was standing right next to the bedside staring darkly at Sonic Lightning and sweetly at Alloras form. The two ponies were sleeping soundly in a deep sleep.

Slowly the mysterious form began to create a hoof that glided over to Sonic Lightning and nearly touched his sleeping form until it pulled away and shifted back into an unknown form.

_"No…you don't deserve to have feelings for Allora. She and I belong to another…not you."_ The mysterious from slowly began to fade before saying, _"Soon…soon I will be back and I can wreak havoc across my dear old friends…but first I shall claim a few harmless pony lives before that "night" comes. Get ready Allora."_

With that final saying the form gracefully moved to Allora and disappeared within her, turning Alloras purple part of hair, into a deep crimson red.

**AN: Sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes, I promise to come back to these chapters and revise them and make the changes. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. I was going to add one more thing, but I think that can wait until the next chapter, no? We'll see you in next chapter I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE GORE! SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THAN…YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER, AND JUST TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU TO SKIP THROUGH THE GORE, I'LL PUT IT IN BOLD. Also there will also me some mini mareXmare moment…it's just a kiss, please no hate!**

Chapter 5:

Sonic Lightning was in a very comfortable state of mind. He didn't understand why though. There was something about Allora that made him feel…happy? Without notice he began to form a smile on his face. He never wanted this moment to end; he wanted to live in it for as long as possible, which would only be five more seconds.

Suddenly there was a tap, tap, noise in the room. Groggily Sonic Lightning opened his eyes and looked over to where the sound was emitting from. His eyes were drawn towards the glass windows where he saw his cousin Luna waving frantically and smiling. Slowly Sonic Lightning got out of the bed, careful not to wake Allora, and moved tiredly to Luna.

"Thou are awake now?" Luna smiled.

"Barely…what time is it Luna?" Sonic Lightning asked as nicely as he could.

"Eleven Thirty-"Luna was immediately cut off.

"What! Why on earth would you wake me up at this time at night?" Sonic Lightning whispered in a loud yell, in order to prevent from Allora waking up.

"Well we woke you for night flying dear cousin! We thought it would be a nice treat after all thee has been through this evening. Unless…thou are too busy with thy mare friend to night fly?" Luna winked sweetly towards Sonic Lighting, who only growled slightly and blushed.

"I told you before she is not my mare friend. We only met just earlier today."

"And thou have already placed the…"moves" on her?"

"What-no Luna. My goodness what are you thinking? We are only newly aquatinted friends…"

"Friends with benefits are what we think." Luna smirked evilly at her comment.

"What was that?" Sonic Lightning spat at Luna an almost angered tone.

"Thou will have to catch us to know!" Luna boosted before heading off in flight away from her cousin.

Sonic Lighting turned to where Allora lay silently on the bed. Could he just get up and leave without a word? Though he crossed out the thought as he turned to the direction Luna had gone and took flight after her. Leaving an assumed to be, sleeping Allora.

xXx

A furious Roselock stormed through the streets of Canterlot. She knew it was only a matter of time before Allora rated her out for being the one who pushed her off the balcony, even if she never intended for it to happen in the first place. She only wanted to get Allora a bit roughed up and scared, nothing more.

Roselock had it out for Allora since the moment they first met. Before Allora came to the castle she was the favored maid that everypony trusted, they even turned a blind eye to her adulterous and sexual acts. Even the manager cared about her…until Allora came. _It's all your fault my life has turned out like this! If only you had just died-…no…no that's not what I want._ Roselocks body slowly began to freeze at the thought and wish of Alloras death.

She had told herself many times that she was not a bad pony, all she wanted was to be recognized by everypony and be able to mingle with the royals and upper class ponies. That's all she ever wanted.

While Roselock was momentarily lost in thought she noticed she had wandered into a dark alley way in Canterlot. The place was very ill lighted and damp. It reeked of garbage and other foul scents. Roselock began to gag at the sight and swiftly turned herself around to leave the alley way, only to be greeted with a dark figure right in her face and a whack to head which sent her into a wave of pain causing her to black out.

"_Let's have some fun shall we?"_

xXx

Slowly Roselock began to come to. Her vision was very hazy and blurry. The only thing that she was able to make out was that she was in a very dark room and was laying down on something that was not very comfortable to her. When she tried to move herself off of whatever she was on she realized that her forelegs and hooves were restricted by something, when she moved them slightly it made a very clunky sound.

As more time passed Roselocks vision had fully cleared up. Her red velvet eyes immediately scanned the area as best as she could. Roselock did her best not to panic, though that would prove useless as a bright light flashed above her, blinding her temporally. Once her vision had cleared once again she noticed she was in another damp place and was laying on, what she assumed, was a rusty old bed and mattress.

_"I see you're awake now..."_

"Whose there! Why am I," Roselock paused to look at her hooves and forelegs that where spread apart and held by chains, "Chained up like this? Answer me!"

_"I don't think you're in any sort position to giver orders, Roselock. You're not the dominate one in this room…I AM! So do us both a favor and try to relax, Celestia knows you'll need it for what I have planned for you."_

Later a sliver cart was kicked out of the darkness and next to the bed. Roselock head swiftly turned towards the cart and to her horror she saw some very sharp objects on top of the carts table, which led to the young mare going into a panic and thrashing around on the bed in an attempt to escape from whatever fate she was being pulled into.

Without notice Roselocks cheek was met with a swift force on her cheek, leaving a red and swollen cheek in the process. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly turned her head to see where the force had come from. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing next to the cart containing the sharp objects was a mare with dark crimson eyes, with a black and a streak of red; the same color as the mares eyes, mane.

"I-It's you…WHAT IN THE HAY ARE YOU DOING TO ME! IS THIS SOME SORT OF PAY BACK FOR EARILER! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK TOUGH? YOU STUPIED-"Roselock was once again struck on the cheek which silenced her.

_"Shut up…as I said before, you're in no position to be giving orders to me. So do me a favor and stay quiet for me…my little dove." _The mare whispered seductively into Roselocks ear before grabbing a surgical knife off the cart.

Roselock didn't know what was going to happen to her and this frightened her deeply. She desperately looked for a way of escape but found none. When she turned her gaze to look back at the mare who was holding her captive she was greeted with the mares dark eyes locked with hers. Without any time to react to the pervious action the mare slowly placed her lips on Roselocks giving her a delicate and tender kiss. Soon the mares tongue forced Roselocks mouth to open and placed some sort of liquid into Roselocks mouth. Roselock coughed slightly as the mare backed away from kiss, leaving a temporary trail of saliva.

Before Roselock could question the mare, she was silenced by a rag being shoved into her mouth and later being blind folded. Once that had happened Roselock began to thrash around violently again until her body became numb and still. _Why can't I move! Come on you stupid body move!_ Seconds later Roselock felt her wings swing out on their own. She tried to bring them back down but it was to no avail.

_"Mmm…my you are such a dirty little mare. Getting a wingboner in this sort of situation? Oh you really know how to show your true feelings don't you? Such a shame I'm going to have to kill you…don't worry I'll make sure to show you a good time."_

Without leaving much reaction time for Roselock the mare began to do her work.

xXx

**The mystery mare immediately roused her hoof that was wielding the surgical knife and brought it down harshly onto Roselocks flank. Once she was sure the knife was in Roselock flank deep enough to hurt her, but not kill, she ran the blade Roselocks left side until she got to Roselocks foreleg. Releasing the knife out of Roselocks side the mare set it in a bowl of water to soak for a bit.**

** Soon the mare grabbed a container of new tools off the cart, needles. After opening the container of needles the mare looked down at Roselocks form. Her eyes were already tearing up from the sheer pain she was feeling already. The mare quickly growled at this and placed one of the needles deep into Roselocks top part of her chest. Later she trailed down a straight line of needles down all the way to Roselocks stomach. With the rest of the remaining needles still in the container the mare swiftly placed the containers top part onto Roselocks head and held it there for a few seconds in order to get some tape to hold the container down.**

_"We'll save that bit of fun for last."_

**After relishing in Roselocks pity sobs, the mare went back to the cart and grabbed a sharp and thick butcher knife. Delicately the mare traced a thick line of swirls onto Roselocks chest and stomach and a swirly line between where the needles were. Next the mare took the knife and sliced Roselocks cheek and forehead with deep gashes, tarring her skin deep enough to see almost under her coat. After completing that move, the mare took the butcher knife and began to make cuts on Roselocks forelegs and the bottom of her hooves. Later on she began to hear little mumbles emit from Roselock. The mare guided her hoof over to Roselocks mouth covering and removed it to hear what she had to say.**

** "P-please stop…I can't…t-take-!" Immediately the gag went back into Roselocks mouth. The mare would not hear any of her pleads.**

** Now angered by Roselocks attempts at a plead the mare slowly began to levitate Roselocks already bloody form off the bed slightly. Pulling her hooves and forelegs slightly out of the chains, which tore Roselocks hooves and forelegs skin as it was done. Once Roselock was up off the bed slightly the mare used her magic to stretch out Roselocks forelegs and wings very, very, very slowly. Eventually Roselocks wings broke from being stretched to far sending a scream throughout the whole room. With that act being taken by Roselock the mare took no time to swiftly tear off Roselocks wings and forelegs. Once they pulled off to the side Roselocks body fell onto the bed, staining the mattress in a filthy crimson.**

** Roselock was now bleeding to death, but somehow she was able to keep breathing thanks to the mystery mare healing some of the minor bleeding, keeping Roselock alive for just a bit longer. Soon the mare released Roselocks gag and blind fold. As the mare looked into Roselocks eyes, she smirked. Roselocks eyes were glazed over and were in complete and total shock.**

_"Well you didn't last long did you? I guess that's partially my fault. If I had gone slower and easier on you…we could have had a lot more fun. Well the nights not as young as it used to be…I guess it's time that I…end this."_

** After finishing her little speech the mare rouse her hoof and placed it on top of the container that still contained from needles. Without another second to waste the mare lifted her hoof into the air and let it down harshly onto the container, sending the needles deep into Roselocks thick scull. **

_"Sweet dreams…my bloody rose." _**The mare placed one last gentle kiss on Roselocks once soft lips and slowly made a cut under her neck with the hidden blade that she held in secret.**

With Roselock form now left lifeless the mare turned around to head for the exit of the dark room, but not without using her magic to get rid of any traces of her DNA or hoof prints.

_"Looks like I had a fun time…right my lovely?" _The mare seemed to question an invisible form.

xXx

Sonic Lightning landed softly on the balconies edge and waved goodnight to his cousin Luna. They had quite a nice little flight. Luna had shown him great areas of Canterlot and even Ponyville. At the speed they traveled it was easy for them to get around Equestria.

By the time he had returned to his chambers it was already three thirty in the morning. Sonic Lightning sighed slightly and swiftly walked over to this bed, where he saw Allora still sleeping soundly. He smiled at her form. She looked so peaceful to him at that moment. As if nothing could crush her beautiful spirit.

His blue eyes slowly began to gaze down at her lower form that was covered up with the blankets. Sonic Lightning grumbled at this and began to glow his horn and the beds covers in the process. Now realizing what he was attempting to do Sonic Lighting halted his action and backed away from Allora slightly. He was breathing a bit heavily now. How could he even think about doing something like that to Allora, especially in the state that she was in?

Sonic Lightning began to lower his head down to Alloras and nuzzled her cheek slightly. For some reason Allora reminded Sonic Lightning of someone…someone from the long forgotten past of Equestria. But no matter how hard he made an attempt to remember whom Allora made him think of it always came out as a blurred image, as if something didn't want him to remember.

After wishing Allora sweet dreams, Sonic Lightning guided himself over to the still burning fireplace and placed himself onto one of the couches that sat in front of it. Once he had gotten into a comfortable position, Sonic Lightning had set his head down on one of the pillows and began to drift back into a silly dream he was having while he laid with Allora earlier.

xXx

_"DADDY, CAN WE GO NOW?" A small little colt said to Sonic Lightning who only laughed at this._

_ "Alright I'm coming. Just hold your horses." Sonic Lightning replied sweetly, even though he had great dread hidden deep within his voice._

_ The young colt seemed to notice this and trotted over to his father and began to stare up at him. "What's wrong? We're going to see mommy, why are you upset?" The colt questioned Sonic Lightning._

_ "It's because my son…I know you're not going to like what you're going to see." Was Sonic Lightnings simple reply to the colt._

xXx

After awaking from his dream Sonic Lightning looked out the windows, to see that it was still very dark out. When he looked up at the clock he noticed that only an hour had passed. Confused at his dream, Sonic Lightning quickly got up and went back over to Allora, who was still in a deep sleep. Slowly he crawled back into bed with her and began to doze off once more. This time, he hopped that he would have a better dream, than the one he had returned to.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I'm so proud of myself for still writing for this story, it shocks me really. So in this chapter we will be introducing a new OC! (I know I kill one than I bring a new one in…crazy right?). Also this is a message to Nemesis. I liked that you had a theory on who was "haunting" Allora, however I will tell you…that it is not her mother, though you're on the right track. Her mother is somewhat apart of it and Allora isn't bi, she is straight. Though I am only speaking for her and only her. And the new OC's belong to ****MasterPony 117****, not me (which are Leonardo and Rosebelle). Also this is the longest chapter in the story so far! Although there are two songs…but still! Now shall we begin? **

Chapter 6:

"ROSEBELLE are you done with that paperwork yet?"

"I'm working on it; keep your hooves on boss. This stuff takes time yuh know." Rosebelle stated calmly to her boss, who was giving her slight glares of annoyance.

"But all you have is one piece of paper, HOW DOES THAT TAKE TIME?" Rosebelle simply began to adjust her glasses, since the yell from her boss blew them off slightly.

Without even giving her boss a response, Rosebelle went back to filling out the last few details to her paperwork. The gingered mane earth pony sighed to herself as she tiredly handed her boss the sheet of paper, he nodded harshly to her and headed back to his office. Truth was Rosebelle was worried. Her step sister Roselock hadn't returned home last night and if Roselock usually never worked late shifts at the Castle. _Darn it Roselock…I wish you would turn up soon._

Suddenly a few royal guards abruptly entered the detectives office area. Rosebelle gracefully got out of her desk area and began to move towards the guards. It was strange for royal guards to show up in the detective area now and days, especially in a great of numbers as there were now.

"Can I help you?" Rosebelle questioned in a stern, yet sweet voice towards the group of guards.

"I believe you can miss, do you know where we can find Detective Rosebelle?"

"You're looking at her…" A slight growl emitted from Rosebelle, she hoped the guard who spoke was new. After all, she had worked at this station for quite some time.

"Pardon are intrusion…but it's about your sister and a new case." The guard gestured to his group as he finished.

"M-my sister, what's wrong with her and what new case are you referring to?" Rosebelle finished off sternly.

At first the guard was silent. He wasn't sure how he was going to put this to Rosebelle. Soon the guard cleared his voice and looked to Rosebelle in the sweetest facial look he could manage as he spoke, "I'm afraid that…your sister is the case…her murder case that is."

xXx

Later that day Rosebelle was taken to the scene of the crime, which was located in an old warehouse that no pony had been using for who knows how long. The walls of the warehouse were very rusty and unsteady. Rosebelle had wondered to herself how no pony had heard anything going on in the area; it wasn't too far away from Canterlots busy streets and in the shape the warehouse was in…it's hard to believe no pony was able to hear anything.

Once Rosebelle had made it to the entrance of the warehouse, a royal guard; who was keeping watch, opened the door for her and closed it once she had made it in safely. At first Rosebelle couldn't see anything with how dark it was in the warehouse, but soon her vision cleared and she saw a crowd of royal guards all grouped up in the middle of the warehouse. When Rosebelle was about to approach the area, she noticed that under the guards feet was a few small puddles of blood, Roselocks blood. Rosebelle backed away slightly until she was able to gather her thoughts and think clearly, this was a murder case…not just a relative's death, a case. After Rosebelle mind set had been cleaned up, she swiftly moved forward to the group.

At first no pony noticed her presence, until she cleared her throat slightly after being a few inches away from the crowd. The group turned their blue eyes to face Rosebelle before one of them began to speak.

"I presume that you're Rosebelle?"

"That's right…may I see the body?" Rosebelle said as seriously as she could without breaking her character.

Slowly the guard nodded. As Rosebelle began to approach the area the guard who had spoken earlier stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face the guard, a shock expression written all over her face.

"It's...not a pretty sight miss. Just a fare warning for you and since this is your step sister-"

"Sister, she's my sister and nothing less." Rosebelle interrupted.

"Alright, it's your sister after all and I don't want you to break down crying. So please be prepared." The guard finished off.

Without hesitation Rosebelle nodded and the guards pulled away from the area. What Rosebelle saw was not pretty. Roselocks forelegs and wings had been torn off her bodies frame, the only thing that remained was a part of her cutie mark, a red heart with an opened up lock in front of the heart, and her forearms. Her forehead had been stuck with thick needles, same with her chest and stomach. The murderer even had the gull to design a little pattern of swirls on Roselocks body. But the worst part of all of this…was Roselocks eyes. Those eyes showed so much pain and…lust. Rosebelle bit her under lip slightly as she continued to stare at this scene.

Instead of feeling sadness, Rosebelle felt complete and uttered anger. She was furious at the fact his happened to her sister. Yes, Roselock wasn't the best mare or pegasus, but that gave no pony the right to kill her! Rosebelle scanned the area where her sister laid and noticed that something had been written on the ground with blood, "_Do you like this bloody rose? I sure did."_ Rosebelle began to grit her teeth in anger.

"What have you found out so far?" Rosebelle said sternly to the guards.

"Well we didn't find any hoof prints or DNA samples left over in the crimes scene, which leads us to believe that the killer is unicorn, who is very skilled in magic that they were able to get rid of their traces to the crime."

Rosebelle began to question further as her with the guards as her partner Leonardo paced in hurriedly.

"Gah, Boss told me I find you here. Rosebelle what on earth are you thinking? I know Roselock was your sister and all, but this could have easily put you in shock. Are you even thinking about your state of being?" Leonardo asked a bit too sternly but only because he cared.

"This is my case Leo and I'm going to figure it out, with your help or not, FOR MY SISTER!" Rosebelle screamed towards him.

Leonardo held a shock expression on his face. Sure Rosebelle begged and whined to him…but never yell. Stepping down from his argument Leonardo admitted defeat and began to speak, "So what do we do first?"

"First we tell everypony what happen here…it may cause a panic, but the citizens deserve to know that they are in danger in order to guard themselves. Next we hold a funeral for my sister. And then…we find the bastard who did this to Roselock!"

xXx

Allora eyes slowly began to rise from there deep sleep. As a soft yawn escaped her mouth, she began to stretch out slightly. Once she was done with her morning stretch Allora quickly hopped out of the bed and guided herself to where her old dresser would be, only to be greeted with nothing.

Suddenly Alloras eyes became wide with sudden realization that she wasn't in her room. Slowly the events of last night began to seep through Alloras mind. A sigh escaped Alloras mouth as she turned her head back to the bed where she was slept in expecting to see Sonic Lightning sleeping soundly in it, but all her eyes saw was a simple bed with nothing else in it. Confused slightly, Allora began to search the chambers.

Before Allora could venture far the doors to the room opened. Quickly, Allora turned to face the doors where she saw the manager waving to her. Uncertainly, Allora waved back with a weak and fake smile across her face.

"Good to see you up and moving Allora. So, how are you feeling?" The manger said sweetly to Allora.

"I'm fine I guess. Maybe a bit sore, but I can work!" Allora said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Really…"

"Yes manger, I am perfectly fine-"Without notice Allora was hit in the ribs, where the bandages were, and began to groan in pain as the result. "What was that for?"

"What the hit? It was to prove to you Allora that you are most certainly not alright. Honestly Allora, why even try to trick me? I know a hurt pony when I see one and I can't have you working in a state like this! So turn right around and get back in bed!" The manager ordered Allora in a motherly way.

"But-"

"No buts Allora go! I'll have someone else cover your maid work. In the meantime you just focus on getting better and being the personal servant to Sonic Lightning, alright?"

"Yes ma'am…" Allora said in her depressing defeat.

Once Allora had settled back into the bed, the manger had taken her leave and exited the bed chamber. However Allora stubbornly got jumped out of the bed once the coast was clear.

"I may not be able to do my duties as a maid…but that doesn't mean I have to be cooped up like a chicken all day." A small smile soon formed across Alloras face, "I think I'll go for a stroll."

xXx

Soon, Allora was trotting around the Castles courtyard. Some of the other ponies did notice her injury, but she paid no mind to them. After all she had somewhere to be.

Allora eventually reached her destination, the castles garden. As Allora entered deeper into the gardens she began to sneak around in places she shouldn't have been in, if she was caught she wouldn't get into too much trouble…though that depends on who caught her. Without much time passing, Allora came face to face with gold, sealed up, gate. The gate was covered with long vines of freshly green leafs. Before entering the sealed off area, Allora took a deep breath and slowly her horn began to glow, and so did she. After muttering a quick chant, Allora had closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was greeted with a new sight. Instead of seeing the sealed off gate, Allora saw thick green bushes and plants. When Allora turned herself around that's when she saw the gate, or at least the back of it. Once Allora had scanned the new scenery she galloped to her next destination, Discords statue **(BOOM! Did you see that coming?)**

xXx

"Lightning did you and Luna go night flying last night?" Princess Celestia sternly questioned her older cousin.

"Maaaayyybe…" Sonic Lightning went deathly silent after that.

Luna huffed slightly and began to interrupt her sister, "Does it matter what we have done? We were only having a nice time. We would think thou would be fine with that, dear sister."

"Luna I'm fine with you two having fun, but last night there was…" Celestia paused before continuing, not sure if she really should be telling her cousins the news, "A murder last night."

Both Sonic Lightning and Luna gasped. How could a pony kill another? It was unheard of! At least in present time, back in the beginning of Equestria it wasn't as shocking to hear about death…especially with "her" around. Sonic Lightning shivered slightly. _Don't let it be her…_

"WHAT, A MURDER! Thou must be joking with us!" Luna screeched with horror.

"I'm afraid not my sister…one of the palace maids, Roselock I believe was her name, was found dead this morning…and by the looks of her, it's not likely it was a suicide." Celestia said sternly to her two cousins, "Apparently all we know so far is that the murder is a unicorn, a very skilled one at that…" Before Celestia continued on she looked at Sonic Lightning with great sadness in her pink eyes, "And with everypony that's a unicorn a suspect…I cannot vouch for your personal servant, Allora, that she was here last night in the Castle."

Sonic Lightning didn't know how to react to this news. He was in shock but he was also angered by his cousin's action of accusing Allora of murder, or even treating her as a suspect!

"What are you saying? Allora was in the castle last night! I saw her still sleeping when me and Luna got back from flying, Tia-"

"Yes, you saw her when you returned, and I'm guessing when you left, but how long were you and Luna gone, hmm? Surely enough time for a supposed "sleeping" pony, to get out of bed and do whatever she or he wanted, and then return in just enough time to be pretending to be sleeping again! Do you see what I am saying now, Lightning? Allora could have easily gotten up with all the time you and Luna were out…that's why it saddens me to have to suspect her as a murder. I may not know her well, but from what Luna had told me…you have grown affection towards her with the short time you have know her." Celestia went silent after that.

After Celestia had explained her suspicions to Sonic Lightning, he couldn't help but a bit torn up. He would never believe Allora to be the murderer; she was injured, and needed rest desperately. Slowly Sonic Lightning began to exit the meeting room; in which they were in, to contemplate his thoughts on the matter. _Allora…I hope you're not the one who did this._

_ xXx_

Sonic Lightning had, accidently, led himself into the gardens of the Castle. He sighed deeply and continued on his walk through the gardens. However, he had to stop when he began to hear singing. Swiftly, Sonic Lightning turned his head to see that the enchanting sound was coming behind giant gates of gold. He tilted his head slightly before opening the gates with a bit too much force that he normally wouldn't have to use for any normal gate, which meant to him that no pony was really suppose to be in this area of the garden. Once he had opened the gates he sneakily followed the trail of the sound.

Soon Sonic Lightning came to a two columned entrance that looked very old. He paused as he was only half way through the entrance because right in front of him was the statue of a stone Discord and Allora sitting beside the statue, her back turned to face Sonic Lightning. Hurriedly Sonic Lightning backed up and hid behind one of the columns and tall hedges. Once he believed he was hidden he began to listen in on Allora, who was singing…

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie  
Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end  
This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie  
Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

"You just keep getting better don't you?" Sonic Lightning blurted out unintentionally. _Dame it!_

xXx

Allora blotted up from her sitting position and swirled herself around to see none other than Sonic Lightning, who was covering his mouth with his with his hooves. Sonic Lightning looked up to Allora and smiled weakly towards her in an attempt to calm her nerves, though that would prove worthless.

"Oh no, I-I-I am so sorry! Please don't tell anyone, Lightning! If either of the Princesses finds out, who knows what they will do to me if they found out I went into a restricted-what am I saying! Of course you'll tell them, your there cousin and a King or prince…you know I never found out which you are…ah that doesn't matter right now! I'm going to be punished either way…" Allora slightly fell down slightly frighten by the fact that she was going to be punished after Sonic Lightning had discovered her.

"Punish you? Allora I would never do such a thing! Yes, I am very disappointed in the fact that you would even break an entrance, but I wouldn't punish you for it…even though I should. No, I won't punish you; at least I won't do anything harsh on you for your first time offence." Sonic Lightning smiled softly to Allora, who was staring wide eyed at him.

"T-thank you…Lightning. I don't know-"Allora was rudely cut off.

"Did you say Lightning?" Sonic Lightning asked excitedly.

"What-NO!"

"Don't lie; I heard it with my own ears."

"Well than you need your ears checked because I did not say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO,"

"Yeeeesss," Sonic Lightning kept saying.

"NO,"

"No,"

"Yes…" Allora blushed when she realized Sonic Lightning had gotten her to finally admit to the fact of saying, "Lightning".

Sonic Lightning laughed in triumph. Angrily Allora stormed passed Sonic Lightning and began to exit the area. Faint pleads of apologies could be heard from behind Allora, most likely Sonic Lightning.

xXx

Allora had exited the gardens grounds and was now in the Castles court yard, where she had first seen Sonic Lightning. She soon stopped for minute as she noticed that there were some performers in the Castles court yard. Allora tilt her head at this and began to head over where a crowd of ponies was listening to the performers.

The performers were on a very simple wooden stage that had a very decorative background. Some of the performers on stage were either singing or playing instruments. As Allora listen in on the performers she noticed that some of the ponies in the audience were dancing. Allora smiled slightly, until she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head to see Sonic Lightning standing tall right behind her and smirking…that couldn't be good for Allora.

Suddenly Allora notice that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were starting to head towards her and Sonic Lightning. Allora nervously tried to sneak in deeper in the audience until she was held in place by Sonic Lightning magic.

"I don't think so missy." Sonic Lightning said with a devilish smirk. What was he planning? "Ah- Tia and Luna, what are you two doing out of the castle?" He said as his cousins approached closer.

"Well we were looking for you, but then we noticed that there were some performers outside and me and Luna decided to come and listen in. I thought it be a good idea after…well you know." Sonic Lightning nodded his head to Celestias reply.

"Since you two are here now, you two will be able to hear Allora sing for us!" Alloras heart began to beat quickly after hearing Sonic Lightning say that.

"Really, I didn't know she could sing?" Celestia said interestedly.

"I didn't either until last night; she is quite good at it."

"W-wait, I didn't agree to singing in front of anypony-"Allora was cut off by Sonic Lightnings hoof.

"Think of it as you're…"punishment"." Sonic Lightning winked towards her.

Without another second to react Sonic Lightning had teleported Allora on the performance stage. By the time Allora was thinking about getting off the stage, she noticed that there was a lot more ponies in the audience than before, possibly due to the royals showing up. The Castle guards and workers were even in the audience. And with all these ponies, it was almost impossible for Allora to find an escape route. Suddenly Allora felt someone tap on her head from behind. When she had turned she saw a male earth pony staring blankly at her.

"Soo, you going to sing or did you just decide to pop out of nowhere?" The earth pony said towards Allora.

Sighing from defeat Allora nodded her head in defeat. "Yes I will be singing, here-"Allora paused as her horn began to glow and a music sheets appeared out of thin air. "This is the music sheet for the song…I hope that's alright." Allora said weakly.

The earth pony nodded softly towards Allora and gave her a reassuring nod of the head as he went over to the rest of his band and gave them the music sheets.

Stubbornly, Allora walked over to the microphone that was placed on stage and began to levitate it in front of her. She turned her head to the band to see that they were ready and gave her a slight nod towards her, letting her know they were ready when she was. Allora returned the nod and worriedly began to sing.

_You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
And, with a word all my love came rushing out  
And, every whisper, it's the worst, emptied out by a single word  
There is a hollow in me now_

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing

So far it seemed that everypony was enjoying Alloras performance and the bands. She continued to sing after one of the bands solo parts was finished.__

It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause  
I've swallow every single word  
And  
Every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away at this heart of mine  
And there is a hollow in me now

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing

Almost everypony was dancing in tune to the music and were already cheering for Allora, which made her smile.__

And it's not enough  
To tell me that you care  
When, we both know the words are empty air  
You give me nothing

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Nothing

It was almost the end of the song, which disappointed Allora. She sort of wished that this moment would never end; sadly she knew that nothing good could last for long._  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh_

Sweet Nothing

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Sweet Nothing

Once Allora had finished the performance her hears were greeted with loud cheers from the audience. This was maybe the first time Allora had really been noticed by anypony in her return to Canterlot, and she enjoyed it greatly.

Suddenly Allora heard a familiar voice coming from her left. Alloras eyes began to widen as she saw a young pink haired earth pony, mare, with a light blue coat wave frantically to her, "Evermore!" Allora screamed in surprised.

"ALLLLOOOORRRAAA~" Evermore screamed back towards her sister as she tackled her off the stage, sending both of the two rolling off the stage and eventually halted to a stop on the hard ground.

Allora was completely shocked to see her sister; so many questions kept running through her mind. But the one question that stood out to Allora was, "Evermore why on earth are you in Canterlot?"

"Me and father came as soon as we heard about your accident on the balcony…oh are you ok? Ah I was so worried about you!" Evermore said to Allora with built up concern. Swiftly she pulled her sister into a tight and uncomfortable hug.

"W-wait," Allora said as she tried to breath. "Did you say you and father?"

"Indeed she did." Allora's body froze after hearing the very familiar voice of her father.

Allora hesitantly turned her head to where she had heard her father speak. Her eyes became wide with fear as she saw a dark blue earth pony with a black mane and tail. _Isn't this a nice reunion for you, right Allora?_ Allora gritted her teeth slightly as she heard the other familiar voice from last night ring in her ears.

"It's good to see you again Allora…" Allora's father gave a weak smile to her. Only to receive a dark glare in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright here is the full chapter! Also I won't be on the computer for awhile since I'm taking it in to get fixed up. I don't know how long it will take. But at least it will give me time to come up with ideas for the story right? Ok now, on to the story! Also I don't own Shadow Song or Sonic Lightning. That is all…Also I listen to MLP SEASON 3 EPISODE 12 while writing the end of this…and some non-English music…how messed up is that!? **

Chapter 7:

"A-Allora, would you please wait up!" Evermore pleaded towards her sister, Allora. Who was storming through the halls of the castle.

"No, no I will not "wait up" and you want to know why?" Allora spat out with distaste forming in her mouth before continuing, "Because you brought _HIM_!"

Before Evermore was able to counter her sister's comment, she had accidently run into one of the castle guards, which sent her slipping backwards and onto the ground. She looked up, with her light pink eyes, to come face to face with the guard, who didn't look very pleased by Evermore's action. The guard for some reason didn't have his armor on, but it was easy to tell that he was a guard; after all, he wore a pendant showing so. The pegasus guard looked very strange to Evermore, he stood out that was very clear. His coat was light purple with his cutie mark being a purple music note with a dark blue aura. His mane and tail were both cyan, though only his mane had a bright yellow streak in it.

"Next time…watch where you're going miss." Was all the guard said before reaching a hoof to help Evermore up off the ground.

Evermore gently accepted the hoof and slowly regained her stance.

"I'm very sorry…mister?" Evermore asked the guard in her sweetest voice that she could managed.

"Shadow, Shadow Song." The guard simply replied.

"Mister Shadow Song!" Evermore giggled slightly to herself before continuing, "Well you see I was following my sister and-ALLORA!" With a slight gasp escaping from her mouth, Evermore quickly moved passed Shadow Song to see if Allora was possibly waiting for her or was close enough that she would be able to catch up to her. However there was no such luck for Evermore.

Evermore was about to gallop down the hallway in hopes of catching up just enough to Allora that she could see where she was going and follow in secret, until somepony tapped her from behind. When Evermore turned to see who had tapped her, she saw Shadow Song who was giving her a weak, and possibly fake, smile.

"I take it you lost her?" Shadow Song said.

"Yes…" Evermore whimpered, "And here I was thinking she would be happy to see me...well she maybe is happy to see me, but not daddy. She and daddy don't get along to well." Evermore began to rub her two front hooves together as she glumly sat in the middle of the hallway moping.

Shadow Song groaned slightly at the mare's attitude at the moment. He had just met the mare, who seemed to be around his age or a few years younger, and already she was having an emotional moment. It took all Shadow's will to not just leave the mare where she was. Yes, he knew it was possible for him to just simply slip away from her, but deep down Shadow knew it wasn't the right thing to do…which might make him regret the decision he was about to make later on.

"Well if you need help finding your sister, I can offer you my service. I know my way around this castle quite-"Shadow never got the chance to finish his sentence because before he was even able to take in another breath of air, Evermore had jumped right at him and began to squeeze him tightly into a hug.

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Evermore squealed with delight as she slowly loosened her grip on the Shadow in order for him to get at least some air into his lungs.

Once Shadow was released from Evermore's grip, both him and her began to head in the direction Evermore had last seen her sister. While Shadow was leading Evermore she began to fill him in on who her sister was and also who she was. Shadow learned that the mare he was leading was named Evermore and was the younger sister to Allora. For some reason Shadow felt that he may have seen this, Allora, somewhere before, though he could not make out the image of what Allora may look like. With Evermore still talking, in a very cute little sounding voice Shadow had to admit he was getting rather fond of, they continued on throughout the castle.

xXx

Sonic Lightning was in a quite the confused state of mind. The last thing he could remember was a pinked haired mare flying towards Allora, sending them both rolling off the stage and the next was seeing Allora storming away from the equally confused and shocked crowd.

"What…just happened?" Sonic Lightning finally asked allowed to no one in particular.

"I believe that was Allora's sister who pushed her off stage." Celestia answered towards her cousin, who held a funny looking expression on his face.

"Allora has a sister?" Sonic Lightning blurted out yet another question.

"Yes, her name is Evermore Night Shade. Allora also has a father-"Celestia was than rudely interrupted by Sonic Lightning.

"Her father is still alive?"

"Yes, Allora's father is still alive. Come now cousin-"

"And there here why-"This time it was Sonic Lightning who was interrupted.

"Will you please…let…me…finish!" Celestia paused before continuing on after she received a nod from Sonic Lightning, "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Allora's father and sister were brought to Canterlot to see how she was after her accident on the balcony. I thought it would maybe cheer her up in some way to see her family…though it seems that I could be wrong?"

"No really? Wow my great cousin was wrong for a change. Someone call a doctor, Celestia needs a check up." Sonic Lightning said sarcastically to his cousin as a laugh began to slip out of his mouth.

"Thou must be mad, are sister could not possibly be wrong. How could the _almighty_ sister be wrong?" Luna joined in with Sonic Lightning who was also laughing.

Celestia gave her two cousins a wicked glare that they didn't even notice, "Oh hush you two this is very serious!"

"Y-yeah serious for you Tia, you were wrong!" Sonic Lightning continued to laugh hard, nearly falling to the ground laughing, until Celestia popped him hard on the head shutting him up with a loud "Ouch!"

With that one action, both Luna and Sonic Lightning shut their mouths and looked up apologetically towards Celestia, who in returned gave them a small reassuring smile and a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this really isn't the time for jokes, especially with the…_accident_ still needing to be uncovered. I understand that you were only trying to lighten up the mood, but we can't forget about are image as the rulers of Equestria. Now shall we go figure out what's wrong with Allora?"

"Wait…why do we all need to go find out what's wrong with Allora?" Sonic Lighting quickly questioned Celestia a bit harshly.

"W-well I believe we should all go because…" Celestia seemed to be a bit distort, "Well, maybe it would help her…no…um…"

"Celestia…" Sonic Lightning sternly said to his cousin, almost towering above her in height as he glared at her slightly.

Celestia was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure how she was going to say this to her cousin. "Well you see Lightning…" Celestia quickly scanned the area to see if anypony in the crowd was listening in on them, only to be greeted with no eyes on them but on the new performers playing, "I don't really trust you around Allora."

Sonic Lightning eyes widened at Celestias statement. How could she not trust him? He was wiser and older than both her and Luna and she didn't trust him? Before responding to Celestia, Sonic Lightning took a deep breath inward.

"What do you mean that you don't trust me around Allora?"

"I see the way you look at her Lightning…" Celestias voice was soft yet cold at the same time, "You stare at her with such gentle and concern gaze, which can only lead to trouble for you and her…you know what I'm talking about right?"

At first Sonic Lightning didn't understand Celestia…period. But as he thought more on what she was saying, it all came flooding back to him. In the past when he started to show affection to any mare he wasn't related to by blood, a different side of him would begin to form. He had come close to revealing that side to Allora just last night. Sonic Lightning began to shiver slightly. What Celestia was referring to…was his unknown side, his dark side, his hidden side…his lustful side. When that side of Sonic Lightning came out he was uncontrollable, he wasn't himself! And that simple fact pained him greatly. No mare had come to close to fully awakening that side of him, because he was able to break the connection…but Allora…seemed to be different. As if she herself called out to the beast inside Sonic Lightning. Could that even be possible?

"Yes…I understand Celestia. However I have to deny you this time." Celestia eyes widen at Sonic Lightnings response.

"Lightning, please you have to listen to me-"

"No, I don't Celestia. I can understand why you would be worried. But I believe that I will be able to control myself. Besides…Allora would be very uncomfortable with all three royals looking for her, don't you think?" Sonic Lightning finished off with a soft look towards both of his cousins.

Celestia sighed in her defeat. "Alright Lightning…I trust you."

"Besides," Sonic Lightning smirked, "With her being you're…_suspect_ in a crime I believe she didn't commit…I have a reason to keep you away from her."

A slight sigh escaped Celestia's mouth. "Every unicorn is a suspect in this case Lightning, not just your friend."

"Alright…now if you'll excuse me, I have a mare to find."

xXx

It didn't take Sonic Lightning long to figure out where Allora could have gone. The most likely place for her to even go to was either the maid quarters or his room and he wasn't about to check the maid quarters first…that would just be suicide for him.

A slight breeze caught hold of Sonic Lightning as he walked up the stairs to his quarters. At first he was just going to pass it off as a simple breeze from a door or window, that is until he caught sight of a purple pegasus flying up the stairs with something in his arms. Sonic Lightning couldn't help but glare at this. Immediately, Sonic Lightning extended his wings and began to take flight as well. Celestia would probably get him back for that later…

For Sonic Lightning it wasn't hard for him to catch up to the pegasus. With all the flying he had done when he was younger, his speed was fast enough to surpass maybe almost anypony. At first Sonic Lightning was going to just fly side by side with the pegasus, until he realized that, that would take too much time for the pegasus to recognize him. So instead he flew pass the pegasus and waited at the top of the stair case with a stern expression forming across his face.

By the time the pegasus had noticed Sonic Lightning he nearly had fallen right into him. Luckily for both Sonic Lightning and the pegasus, the pegasus was able to just barely dodge Sonic Lightning and instead hit a column that adorn the hallway. A slight groan slowly drifted into the hallway as the pegasus began to scrape off the column and fall down on the ground.

_Well this should be interesting…_Sonic Lightning thought to himself as he approached the pegasus.

xXx

"Gah…who in the hay did I almost run into?" Shadow Song mumbled

"That would be me." Sonic Lightning

A slight shiver began to rose on Shadow Song's spine. He turned to stare straight into who he assumed to be the newly arrived guest. Though he hoped it wouldn't be him, luck was very much not on his side. There standing only an inch away was Sonic Lightning, expressing an unpleasant aura.

Sonic Lightning only glared down at the pegasus as he grumbled to himself. Suddenly Sonic Lightning heard a slight giggle emit from above him. He turned his face upwards and saw something that, once again, sent him into a state of confusion. Still hanging onto the column was the pinked haired mare from earlier.

"What on…earth?" Was all Sonic Lightning was able to say, before the mare came crashing down onto the pegasus.

Sonic Lightning couldn't help but cringe as he heard the pegasus groan in pain once more. He also did his best not to laugh.

"Oh my…I'm sorry Shadow!" The mare said.

"Not as sorry as I am…" Shadow Song replied in a simple and flat tone.

"So, you said Allora could be around here?"

"Sure, forget about me and just go back thinking about your sister, Evermore." Shadow Song sarcastically said.

"You sure you don't want me to help?"

Shadow had to face hoof himself on that comment. Either this mare was a ditz or she just didn't understand sarcasm.

"Sorry to cut in, but did you say you were looking for Allora?" Sonic Lightning blurted out.

Evermore turned to face the Alicorn and immediately her eyes widen in terror. She slowly began to back away from the Sonic Lightning and closer to Shadow Song, who couldn't help but notice her reaction. Shadow Song rose and walked a bit closer to Evermore so that he was side by side with her. Shadow allowed one of his wings to fall lightly on Evermore's shoulder, she flinched from the action. Soon Shadows emerald eyes began to scan Evermore more closely. As his eyes gazed her form he noticed some…scars on her back? Before he was even able to ask Evermore about the scars, Sonic Lightning began to speak once more.

"I apologize if I scared you miss." Sonic Lightning spoke with a bit of sadness written in his voice.

All Evermore did was look deep into Sonic Lightning's eyes. At first Sonic Lightning was confused by this action, until he noticed something within the mare's eyes. They looked almost hypnotized.

Eventually Evermore began to speak. "I-Its ok, I'm just not used to being this close up to a…Alicorn. Um, yes I'm looking for my sister Allora. Do you know where she is?"

"Well as a matter of fact I'm looking for her right now as well. I believe she is either in my quarters…" Sonic Lightning trailed off in order for him to gesture to his quarters doors down the hall. "Just over there. Or she might be in the maid area, but I don't plan to go down there for…awhile."

Evermore's face soon brighten after hearing Sonic Lightning. Before she was about to gallop to the doors she was able to stop herself. She turned her head to face Sonic Lightning.

"Is it alright if I go in by myself? Allora was pretty mad." Evermore question lightly.

"I see no reason why not. I'll make sure to keep your _**friend**_ here company." Shadow Song couldn't help but shiver slightly at the way Sonic Lightning said "friend".

Shadow was very tempted to beg for Evermore to stay. At the moment he didn't care if he had just met her. He wasn't about to stay with this very angry stallion! Though it seemed he didn't have much of a choice as he noticed Evermore already was moving towards the doors.

"So…mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to fly around the castle?" Sonic Lightning said a bit darkly towards Shadow Song.

"I can explain…heh heh…"

"Continue…"

xXx

_I hope sister isn't to mad at me. I'm sure once I talk to her she will be understanding…I hope…maybe I should- _Evermore never got the chance to finish her train of thought as she notice the door to the Alicorns bedroom open slightly. As Evermore took a peek into the little crack of the door, she could see a little patch of gray deeper into the room-_Allora!_

With another moment of hesitation, Evermore burst through the doors of the room, she didn't even take the time to close the door. All Evermore was concerned about was her sister. She desperately wanted to see her, but not just any Allora…she wanted to see the smiling Allora who was on the stage just moments ago. The way Allora was up there was nothing like Evermore had seen her after their mother's death.

The room was silent, and very dimly lit, as Evermore paced her way to Allora. Oddly enough, Allora was sitting on the balcony, her head facing downwards. As Evermore got closer to Allora she felt something touch her hoof. Evermore's gaze dropped down to her hooves, the thing that she had felt graze her slightly were a pile of worn out bandages. Soon Evermore's gaze was taken off of the bandages and more on her sister. The more she ventured forth to her sister, the more she was able to see her.

Allora had changed greatly from the time Evermore had last seen her. She was possibly thinner, taller, and more…well beautiful in Evermore's opinion. Though Evermore never liked to admit it, both her and Allora were a little bit pretty, they got it from there mother. Visions of their mother flooded from when they were younger. Allora was so happy back than…what happened?

Once Evermore was on the balcony she stopped only inches away from Allora, who was still looking down at the ground.

"Hi…" Evermore said softly to her sister almost in a whisper.

"…Hey" Allora said in almost equal softness.

"Um, I'm sorry about bringing dad."

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Evermore couldn't help but giggle at her sister's response. "Your silly sometimes sis! You apologize for things you had every right to be mad about. I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but you're a lot like dad." Once Evermore said that she noticed Allora flinch slightly, Evermore prepared for the worst to happen next.

"You…really think I'm like him?" Allora finally had turned her head to the side to get a good look at Evermore. Her gaze was quite unsettling to Evermore.

"W-well…you're like him and mother. Same with me-"The next thing Allora did shocked Evermore greatly. She hugged her.

"No…" Allora said in a simple tone. "You are nothing like father...but you're a lot like mother."

Suddenly, Evermore felt something wet land on her shoulder. Was Allora crying? Even if Allora was crying, it didn't matter to Evermore. She gladly returned the embrace to her sister.

They were silent for a moment, both admiring each other's changes through the years. Apparently it had really been a long time since they had seen each other. Allora never went home for holidays or for anything really. Not even for her sister's birthday. After Allora had left Ponyville, she vowed to herself to never return…for anything.

The first to break the silence was Evermore. "I liked how you grown out your mane. It suits you!" She chimed sweetly.

_What!? _Allora thought as he eyes began to widen. _I-I haven't let my mane grow! _Immediately Allora broke the embrace and ran to the nearest mirror in Sonic Lightning's room. As soon as she caught sight of her reflection her eyes widen. Her mane was longer, very long. She wasn't sure or when this happened, but she didn't like it. Soon Allora heard a few knocks at the door, though she didn't pay much mind to the sound.

As seconds passed Allora's eyes were greeted with a new sight in the mirror's reflection, Evermore. She stood there with a growing worry in her light pink eyes. All Evermore did was stare at her sister until she notice someone else enter the room. Once Evermore had caught sight of who had entered the room, her eyes also became wide. That single action made Allora break her gaze with the mirror. Only to be greeted with another shocking sight, her father.

All Allora's father did once she caught sight of him was just stare at her. Allora had to do her best to not run off again or hiss at the sight of this man. His mane was a bit gray, but not too much. His dull gold eyes were quite stern and serious, how could Allora expect anything else? He stood up straight as a stick, making him seem quite tall, maybe almost taller than Allora, even if she was taller than her own father. His black mane seemed to move slightly.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"Not at all…" Allora said in the simplest tone she could muster.

"Oh-well-uh-I better leave you to talk. I haven't even thanked Shadow for helping me find you. I'll see you two soon!" Evermore chimed in before, practically, galloping out of the room.

The room was silent after that. It seemed as though neither Allora nor her father were able to speak. Even as Allora's eyes soften slightly at his daughter's sight, Allora's eye's never stirred away from pure anger. The silence was soon broken.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine…" Allora replied.

"You look, different."

"That's what happens when you get older."

"Ha…you know that's not what I met Allora."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. A father deserves to know what is going on in his daughter's life. Not just the sister."

"I guess Evermore told you about the letters than?"

"Yes, she did. And I'm glad she did."

"That's at least one of us than. Well I shouldn't be mad at Evermore. After all, she's the only good one in the family after mother died." Allora spat angrily to her father.

"Allora I'm trying to change! Why can't you see that?"

"Why should I see it? After all the years after mother's death, you choose now to be a better father? That my dear father…is fucking bull shit!"

Allora's father became stunned at her words. He didn't reply for awhile.

"After I heard about your accident-"

"Are we really changing the subject?" Allora interrupted.

"Yes we are! Now please hear me out, I beg of you Allora, let me speak!" He didn't speak in much of anger, but in despair. Allora's father seemed to begging to her.

"Alright, go ahead and finish."

"Thank you Allora…after your accident. I was afraid. I thought I had just lost someone else who I care about. When your mother died…I-I acted out of line. Because of me I hurt you and Evermore, and she had the scars on her back to prove it. But you have to understand I was in a dark place, however that didn't give me the right to do what I did…and I'm deeply sorry about that. I'm trying to change for Evermore, you, and your mother. So will you please…give this old stallion a chance?"

Allora didn't say anything. She merely stared at her father, unsure of what to say. Could she really forgive her father for what he had done? There was no doubt that he was trying to change, that much was clear to Allora. She could see it, see how much regret and pain her held within him. Perhaps she could forgive him and give him a chance, but not all at once. She was going to need time…but she would forgive him…eventually.

"I can try…if Evermore can, than so can I. But I'll need time."

A smile grew on Allora's father's face. He seemed as though he was ready to give him a hug, but he seemed to hold himself back, in attempt to not break anything forgiveness he had just earned from Allora.

"Well I suppose I better go attend to Sonic Lightning, kind of left him hanging when I ran off."

"Wait…you're going to work when just yesterday you were pushed off a balcony?"

"Why yes, I can't let my little accident interrupt my work." Allora simply relied before heading out of the room her father slowly following behind her.

Once they were outside Allora noticed Evermore chatting with both Sonic Lightning and a unfamiliar pegasus. Eventually Evermore took noticed of her sister and father heading out of the room and immediately galloped towards her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Allora guess what! Me and daddy get to stay until a very special dance, or ball, or something, I forgot? But isn't that great! We get to spend time which each other and catch up on whats going on in each other's lives! I'm so excited.

_And so am I…this should be fun, right Allora?_ Allora's ears once again rang with the familiar voice. That voice only made her shiver as she looked at her sister with a fake smile. "Yes…this will be great."

While all this was going on Sonic Lightning couldn't help but take notice of Allora's uneasiness. In fact, he was uneasy as well. There was a dark aura in the area that seemed to embrace Sonic Lightning lovingly and yet…deadly at the same time. What was going on?


	8. Chapter 8 (FINISHED)

Chapter 8:

"Thanks for showing me around the Castle more, Shadow Song." Evermore said as her and Shadow Song walked through the courtyard of the Castle.

"No problem. Besides I had to get away from his Royal Highness." Shadow Song's body began to shiver slightly.

"W-why is that? I thought Sonic Lightning seemed really nice! I like the way her looks at my sister, it's quite caring." Evermore cheered.

"Really, you actually like him staring at your sister?"

"Well of course I do! Allora doesn't get noticed much because of her...silence. But she's such a good mare! It makes me sad she doesn't get noticed by any stallions…and if she is noticed, they usually never talk to her or ask for her name. It's just unfair, yuh know?"

"I-I guess I see what you mean. She is a very attractive mare I will admit..." Shadow Song trailed off after that. This wasn't his first time seeing Allora.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Evermore smiled sweetly to Shadow Song before continuing. "If only Allora could see it. Sure she says I'm pretty, but for crying out loud she has no idea how much she looks like mom."

"Who was your mom anyway?" Shadow Song said in a slight whisper.

"Well I only know what sis and dad told me. But her name was Velvet Mist before she married dad, than it was changed to Velvet Night Shade. Her friends still called her Misty or Mist, even when she was married, because of her gray coat. Though, I like Velvet more!" Suddenly Evermore began to trot ahead of Shadow Song as they ventured farther into the court yard. She stopped in place when she got to the fountain, which was located in the middle of the court yard. Without any sign of hesitation Evermore began to climb up the fountain, getting her coat wet in spots in the process.

"What on earth are you doing?" Shadow Song shouted at Evermore, a slight form of panic brewing in his eyes.

Evermore didn't even turn her head to Shadow Song, all the young mare did was keep on climbing higher up the fountain until she was close to the very tip of it.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. I'm just checking to see if the performances are still going on. Allora was up there earlier and she just did amazing!" Evermore screamed in a high pitched tone, which pierced Shadow Song's ears.

_This mare sure knows how to scream doesn't she?_ Shadow Song thought to himself before speaking. "What do you mean performances?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Wow…I guess you don't. Well there are some performers here at the Castle today and I wanted to see if they are still here. Maybe they will be here all night. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes…very." Shadow Song sighed deeply to himself.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Evermore broke her gaze off the area where the performers were located at.

"It's nothing. I just don't get told things as quickly as other ponies do…"

"Maybe because you're a bit antisocial, Shadow?" A very feminine voice said with a slight giggle escaping her mouth.

"Good to see you to Blast." Shadow Song groaned as he recognized the voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you to now call me that!? It's irritating. Blast isn't even a nice nickname, its sounds so…rough." The mare shivered as she finished speaking.

"Well it's kind of hard to call you "Shadow" when that's my name as well!" Shadow Song retorted.

"Pff-the name looks better on me." The…female Shadow said in a bit of a snobby tone.

"How can a name look better on you? It's not even an outfit!"

"Says you, a name can act as a suit for someone."

"You and your vanity, Shadow." Shadow Song merely shook his head from side to side before him and the mare began to laugh at one another.

Puzzled, and still on tip of the fountain, Evermore peeked down at the two ponies. The new mare was quite…short, but lovely. Her mane was the color of a midnight sky with streaks of crimson decorated into it. Even her coat fit her well, though it was black, it only added to her beauty. And just like Allora, she was a unicorn.

"Hey Shadow, who's your friend done there?" Evermore yelled down to the two ponies below her.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were up there Evermore. This my friend of the same first name, Shadow Blastwave." Shadow Song announced grandly, which pleased Blastwave.

"Hi!" Blastwave said towards Evermore.

Evermore immediately waved towards Shadow Blastwave, making the mare giggle towards her actions.

Thought Shadow Blastwave would never admit it, this "Evermore" was quite different, in a good way of course. The whole aura around Evermore just screamed cuteness and sweetness. However it was nothing compared to Shadow's beauty, in Shadow's eyes she would always be the greatest mare in the world, but she was only speaking for herself.

Shadow Blastwave loved herself more than any mare should. But it wasn't her fault. She was born that way. Though she boosted about herself, she never made an attempt to be the brightest star in any other pony's eyes besides her own. Shadow would respect other's opinions, which was maybe why she was even able to gain any friends.

Soon, Evermore went back to gazing the area from above the fountain. The young mare had no intention of getting down anytime soon, the view was too hard to pass up. Evermore's attention was now all focused on the slight sound of music playing from ahead of her.

"You have a very interesting taste don't you, Shadow Song?" Blastwave smirked devilishly towards her friend.

"My taste, what do you mean? W-wait you think that me-and her-no, no, no, no! I'm just showing Evermore around the Castle. You see we ran into each other and she was looking for Allora-"

"DID YOU SAY ALLORA!?" Blastwave screeched at the name.

"Yeah, they're sisters." Shadow Song calmly replied.

"That little thing up there is related to that mare? But she's so sweet looking. No way she can be related to…the Dark Temptress."

Slight annoyance was soon written on Shadow Song's face. Why on earth was Shadow Blastwave calling Allora the "Dark Temptress"? It was completely idiotic sounding to him.

"How are you even able to talk about this when your so called Dark Temptress," Shadow Song pulled out the last two words in a snotty tone to express how disbelieving he was at Shadow Blastwave's actions. "Sister is just a few feet away from us!"

"W-well…" Shadow Blastwave voice began to tremble slightly.

"And where on earth did you even come up with the whole Dark Temptress stuff? Do you even-"Shadow Song's mouth was soon halted by Shadow Blastwave's hoof.

"Because Shadow, she sings to Discord."

Shadow Song's eyes slowly began to widen with astonishment. _No way…the mare I have a crush on sings to Discord? _How did he not even hear about this? As a member of the Royal guard it was his duty to know about everything that goes on within the Castle grounds and he never even had a clue about this. Yet, his friend who didn't even work here did!

Slowly Shadow Blastwave moved her hoof away once she believed that Shadow Song had calm down. Her eyes soon met with Shadow Song's widen ones. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything on this subject. Not many ponies even knew about this topic. The only reason she had found out was because she heard Allora sing in the area where Discord was held in. For all she knew she was the only pony who even knew about it…she even started that awful nickname for Allora in the first place. And to add on to it, she told a few of her friends about the nickname to possibly get it started. However she only spread the nickname, not the singing.

_I wish I hadn't started that nickname…_Shadow Blastwave thought to herself as she contemplated her actions. _No, it won't get started. I'm sure my friends have already forgotten about it-they never even have met Allora! I haven't either really, but I've seen her walking sometimes._

"Um…Shadow Song are you ok? You look a little pale." Evermore hollered down to the two.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit in shock right now…and would you please get down from there, you'll hurt yourself Evermore!" Shadow Song soon broke out of his trance as he was suddenly worried for Evermore's well being.

A sigh slipped out between Evermore's parted lips. Why was Shadow Song so worried about her? She had climbed many high mountains and hills just to obtain a lovely or rare flower; which was close to what her cutie mark was, this fountain was nothing compared to those dangerous and or fatal climbs!

_Honestly if this stallion keeps worrying about every little thing he's going to give himself a heart at-_. Evermore's train of thought soon came crashing down as she began to sense one of her hooves beginning to slip slightly on the running water of the fountain. While she had been thinking to herself, Evermore hadn't been paying attention to her movements on the fountain. The worst part of this realization was that she was the only one who had caught on to it. Shadow Song's attention on Evermore was quickly broken off by another stallion entering the area they were in.

A slight gasp slipped out of Evermore as she felt her balance slowly fleeting away from her. The more Evermore struggled to regain the balance she was losing, the faster it was going. Suddenly Evermore felt a strange feeling grazing her back hooves…it wasn't water anymore it was a breeze from the cold afternoon air. Her eyes soon grew wide as she felt her body tip backwards, facing the ground that was once beneath her. While all this was going through her mind, Evermore caught something from the corner of her eyes. However she couldn't quite make it out. From what she was able to see in the short time that was given to her, it seemed to be something very…dark? It was almost in the shape of a long strand of ribbon, moving freely in the air, but at the same time it looked like something entirely different. The only thing that Evermore was very sure of was its color, black, pure and undeniable black, like the Abyss.

For some reason Evermore's eyes began to feel heavy. Not only were Evermore's eyes feeling strange, her whole body started to feel cold and weak. Eventually Evermore began to give in to what she was feeling and her eyes started to close. _What is this? What am I feeling? Is this what…death feels like?_

As seconds began to pass Evermore was preparing herself for the impact of the ground. But it never came. Instead Evermore felt something else. Something soft, dry, a bit hard in places, and…breathing!? Her eyes bolted open and were greeted with another pair of eyes. A slight blush brushed against Evermore's face from how close the other pair of eyes were to her own. Once Evermore was able to break connection with the other pair of eyes she began to study who the eyes belonged to. Apparently the one who had caught her was a stallion pegasus, who was not too hard on the eyes Evermore had to admit. His mane and tail were jet black, while his coat seemed to be a buckskin shade. He was very well built in places, but not to built.

"Hi." Evermore said, a little goofily, as she gave the stallion a little wave of her hoof.

"Hey." The stallion replied sweetly with a slight nod towards her.

It went silent after that. Neither Evermore nor her rescuer spoke. By the time they had landed on the ground Evermore still hadn't let go of the stallion. For some reason she didn't want to…how selfish of her.

Suddenly Evermore felt a chill crawl up her spine. Her eyes once again started to feel heavy and before she knew it she had blacked out.

xXx

"So Allora, what have you been doing in Canterlot to provide for yourself?" Allora's father questioned slightly as him and his daughter walked side by side each other down one of the long halls of Canterlot Castle.

"I'm a maid." Allora simply replied.

"That doesn't sound like it pays to well." Allora's father replied a bit roughly for some reason.

"It doesn't, but I'm not complaining. It's a job after all…I'm happy to have one. So…what have you been up to since I left home-"A loud screech slowly filled the hallway.

Allora immediately flinched. _Who in the hay was that?_ Both Allora and her father began looking at each other wide eyed.

Off in the distance, just a little feet away from them, Allora and her father noticed a white coated Alicorn running towards them…wait…white?

Suddenly Allora's father was greeted with a very happy looking Princess Celestia crashing into him and snuggling him like he was some kind of doll. It seemed as though Princess Celestia had Allora's father in a death grip, it even looked like he was having hard time breathing. Though it didn't look like Princess Celestia even notice, she must have been in her own little world at the moment because to Allora…Celestia was not acting like she normally would.

"P-princess, I can't-"Allora's father wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the Princess tightening her grip even more.

Princess Celestia merely snuggled her face with Allora's father, which disturbed the young mare greatly. _How does Princess Celestia know my father!?_

"E-excuse me, Princess Celestia. I was just wondering how you know my father and if you could loosen your grip just a little." Allora managed to say, a bit weakly though.

Princess Celestia at first was a bit confused by what Allora had said, until she realized how much of a grip she had on Allora's father. She immediately let go of Allora's father and regained her royal composure. Allora couldn't help but notice Princess Celestia cough slightly.

"Terribly sorry, Allora. I just haven't seen Corvo for such a long time. He used to work here as the blacksmith, until he had to retire from his duty in order to spend time with his family…wait a minute? Allora, Corvo is your father?" Celestia looked at Allora quizzically.

Before Allora could manage an answer a slight chill began to crawl up her spine. Suddenly her hooves and legs began to shake, almost to the point of Allora not being able to hold her stance, but somehow she managed.

It seemed as though no pony had noticed her shaking since Princess Celestia had apparently started talking to Corvo, who was still trying to catch his breath. It seemed as though they were built up in a deep conversation, it was as if they had just completely forgotten about Allora…

_Well this seems like a good time to butt in. Shall we Allora dear? Its play time!_

_ No, not that voice again! Please not again! I don't want to play…wait how do I-HOW DO I KNOW ALL THIS!? _Allora screamed within the confine of her mind as a flood of unknown and hidden memories entered her eyes. Her eyes widen at the images that were being shown to her, however they passed by her to quickly for her to make them out. The only thing that she was certain about was that every single image contained one very distinctive color and liquid…red…blood.

After all the images had faded from her sight Allora was greeted with nothing but complete darkness.

xXx

"My goodness Corvo, I'm surprised that I never noticed that Allora was your daughter. She has your eyes, mane, and of course your last name. You'll have to forgive me, Corvo." Celestia said as she slightly muttered to herself.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Princess. You can't remember everyponies last name. Besides I haven't work here for sum years so it's only natural that you would forget me." Corvo smiled towards Celestia.

"I suppose there is some truth to that."

"Besides, you always called me by my first name than my last." Corvo reassured the Princess as she smiled at her.

Celestia nodded towards him with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess I should introduce-or reintroduce to you my daughter. Even if she works here at the Castle, its only the right thing to do after all."

When Corvo had turned to face over Princess Celestia and to Allora his eyes only spotted the rest of the hall way. Allora was nowhere to be seen. _Where did Allora go?_..

_Now…shall I reintroduce myself to the world…Eh, Corvo?_

"No…" Corvo muttered as his eyes stared blankly at complete blackness.

_"C-Corvo? Oh my! Guards, guard, come quick! I need your help!" _Corvo could barely make out the voice of Princess Celestia as he seemed to be blacking out.

Even if he was blacking out, Corvo could feel tears running down his face. Tears that were created by the fear he would soon forget once he would awaken. _Please…not again, don't take her…don't use her, don't touch her, don't love her, don't hurt her, don't use her, don't join her with you, don't toy with her, for the love of Celestia PLEASE, DON'T TURN HER INTO SOMETHING SHE ISN'T! _

_ "Be I have already started…you cannot stop this anymore than she can. Well than, let the games begin!"_

**TO BE COUNINTUED… **


	9. Chapter 9

_Allora…Allora…Allora…_

Those were the only words that would register into the young mare's ears, her own name. Allora didn't know where she was but the ground she was laying on was very uncomfortable, it was wet, cold, and hard. At first she didn't want to move, afraid that something might pop out of nowhere and try to drag her away into a fate worse than what she was already in.

Eventually Allora was able to gain enough courage to finally open her eyes, what she saw was quite…confusing. She was lying in the middle of a long stretch of hallway. It was lilted very weakly by a few red candle sticks that hung of the walls of the hallway. The whole hallway seemed to be made up of some sort of black stone or brick. Allora assumed she was maybe underground since the hallway was very damp and dark.

As she explored her surroundings more her body began to lift it's self off the ground ever so slightly. Once Allora was positive that nothing dangerous would come out from anywhere she began to stand on her four legs and head down the hallway.

Even though Allora could feel herself moving down the hallway it felt like she wasn't moving at all. The deeper she was going into the hallway the more it seemed to repeat its scenery.

"Does this even have an end to it?" Allora whispered to herself, though an echo of her voice still went down the hall.

Suddenly Allora heard a faint voice ahead of her, it seemed to be…chanting?

_Before the night ends_

_ She will show her face_

_ Her voice will be heard_

_ And our lovely mistress_

_ Will be claimed…_

It wasn't just one voice saying this…it was more than one, Allora finally discovered. Now she wasn't sure if it was a chant, but the way they said the words made her feel as if they were, and the way her body cringed at the words and the voices made her feel very unsettled.

Apparently there was an end to the hallway because a few feet away from Allora near the end of the hallway was a light that shined much brighter than the rest of the hallway. At first Allora felt uneasy about pulling herself forward towards the light, like something wanted her to stay in the dark hallway…for protection. However that didn't defeat her need to explore the sound of the chanting or the light.

Immediately Allora sent herself into a running pace towards the light. The closer she got to the entrance of the light the brighter it shined. Before she knew it her eye sockets felt like they were getting pierced with the light, Allora could already feel her eyes start to tear up from the effect. However Allora wouldn't let herself cry, she was stronger than that. At least that's what she told herself, but how much of it was really true?

Before Allora even realized it the light was gone. Now the only thing that the young mare could see now was a big opened room. The room was quite impressive to Allora and also familiar for some reason. It was made up of the same martial as the hallway, dark colored stoned bricks. From where Allora stood she saw three walls of the room, the one in front of her and the sides of her, her head was turned away from the wall behind her; which she had just exit out of. Each of the three walls had two columns placed by them and further into them since each wall had an entrance that lead to a place unknown to Allora.

In the center of the room was a small room in the shape of a bird cage, only without the bars of the bird cage. Curiously Allora looked to see where she was in order to figure out how to get to the room in the center.

Surprisingly Allora found herself standing on a simple stair case that led straight down to the floor where the room was built on.

Once Allora was off the stair case, the chanting she had heard before filled her ears again once more, but this time much louder. Which was a sign of one thing, she was closer to the chanting now. Quietly she began to move over to the room more slowly. By the time she had reached the entrance to the room, Allora was too scared to poke her head in to see what was going on.

_"Allora…come now dear, that's enough hiding."_ Allora's heart jumped from the sound of that voice...

"No… not you again…what do you want?" Allora whispered to keep herself from being heard possibly by whoever was chanting.

_"All I want is for you to take a pick into that entrance. Don't worry, I promise you'll like what you see. Now please…__**look!"**_

In order to keep the voice in her head from getting angrier Allora timidly poked her head into the entrance, but just enough to see.

Allora's eyes widen from what she saw. A group of hooded figures surrounded something that Allora wasn't able to see, she assumed that's who was chanting but that's not what caught her eye. It was the painting of a mare in the room that drew her attention.

The mare was astonishing to Allora, if the painting captured the beauty of the mare correctly, than her looks could have even been compared to Celestia's, although the mare seemed more beautiful than Celestia to Allora. Her mane wasn't a flowing rainbow colored mane like Celestia's, but it was close. It sort of looked like the mane was flowing, but it seemed to just have great volume. It was stained a deep crimson color. The painting only covered the mares upper chest and above, but it looked like she had a similar height as Celestia and Luna and maybe a similar frame. Her coat was a deep whitish gray, as if it was meant to be white but somehow became impure for the color. And the eyes…were a glorious gold… Allora wasn't even able to contain her gasp, giving away her location to the hooded figures.

_"I can't believe you got yourself caught. My goodness I thought you would be more composed when you saw the portrait." _ The voice giggled at Allora.

Before Allora knew it, a dust like from appeared before her. It didn't look like dust but it had the same flow, however it shined a bright white. It seemed to be dancing in front of Allora.

Suddenly the hooded figures stepped aside slightly to allow Allora a peek at what they were surrounding, or to allow entry for the dust, or how Allora has gotten to know it, the voice.

_"Oh for goodness…Allora get over here, you still have one more thing to see."_

Even though Allora's better judgment told her not to move from where she stood, she didn't want the voice to get angry at her and have the hooded figures do something to her. With each step Allora took forward she could feel a slight shiver crawl up her legs and back. The closer she got to where the hooded figures were and the voice she realized they were standing beside a pedestal that had something on it, something big from the looks of it.

"What is that?" Allora quizzically said to no pony in particular.

_"Why don't you take a look for your-"_The voice was rudely interrupted by one of the hooded figures.

"Just look already! You dumb mare." The hooded figured hissed out slightly. Allora could tell that it was a girl from the way its voice sounded, but the way it spoke?

"R-Roselock is that you?"

With that one sentence the hooded figure revealed herself, and to Allora's surprise it was Roselock. The mare looked quite angry and frighten. Rose locks hair had a lot more loose curls than it usually did, since it was always styled in a fancy styled bun with only the bangs and a few side curls. But this time it was different. Her hair was a curly mess of little curls, some pieces on the side of her face and a few where her bangs would have been. It was still in a bun, but it didn't have its normal fanciness styled into it. Instead Roselock looked much older and wiser in a way, perhaps maybe the look of a mother.

Roselock frowned slightly. "Who else would it be…stupid mare." Roselock said the last two words with a bit of an apologetic tone, "Now hurry up and look so I don't have to see you here anymore!"

Allora was stubborn for a second or two, but eventually she found herself at the side of the pedestal, though she still didn't face it.

_"Now don't be stubborn! Don't you want to see the real thing from the portrait?"_

With that one comment Allora's body flinched, _the thing that's on the pedestal is…the mare from the portrait? _Once that thought had crossed Allora's mind she drew her gaze to the pedestal, and there lying on her side was the mare from the portrait.

"She's…a unicorn?" Allora looked up at the portrait, and surprisingly in the portrait there was a horn, she must have missed that.

_"Not just a unicorn…but an Alicorn. That's something my portrait keeps hidden from the naked eye, my dear Allora." _The voice cooed at Allora teasingly and seductively.

Before Allora could reply to the voice, she stopped herself. _Her portrait…so this voice I am hearing is this mare? Wait did she say Alicorn!? _By the time Allora had finished her thought the blanket that was covering up most of the mare, except her face, was pulled away to reveal her full form and attached to the mare's back was a large elegant pair of wings.

"How…is this possible? There isn't another Alicorn recorded in pony history…" Allora spat out wide eyed.

_"That's because I am not recorded in your history books, but I did exist. Yes, when I was once alive I had so much fun with my love, Deceit…he was so good to me, and so was Discord. But that idiot never had my heart like Deceit did-and I've said too much already. Even if you won't remember any of this when you wake up I still should keep my tongue still." _And with that the voice broke out into a wicked laugh as the voice slowly pulled its self to its former body.

Suddenly the eyes of the body began to open wide. Allora jumped back slightly as the mare began to rise on top of the pedestal, extending her wings in the process.

"W-wait mistress, I have to tell Allora something before she goes!" Roselock pleaded to the Alicorn, who gave her a glare in her direction.

_"And what would a lustful mare like you have to say?" _

"I won't tell her anything important, that I swear. Just please let me speak with her." Roselock had to do her best to hold back tears that began to brew.

_"Fine, but make it quick. She has been here long enough and I still have to play with Corvo for a bit."_

Roselock quickly galloped to Allora, who was sitting down on the ground wide eyed in shock. Roselock gently placed her hoof on Allora's shoulder and looked into her purple eyes with her red velvet ones. This was maybe the nicest Roselock had ever been to Allora, which scared Allora even more.

"Alright Allora I don't have much time. Mistress is going to wake you up soon so you won't be here anymore-"Roselock was than rudely interrupted by the voice.

_"__**GET ON WITH IT!"**_

"Y-you need to know that I-I forgive you! You may not remember any of this when you wake up, but you have to let you know, by some fleeting hope, that I forgive you!" By this time Roselock couldn't even hold back her tears anymore, "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you…I-I was just jealous, I know I shouldn't give such a stupid excuse for my actions but I'm sorry! And also," Roselock had to bite down on her lip to hold back a choking sob and to try and regain her composer, "I didn't just envy you…I cared about you, deep down inside I cared about you…I'm so sorry."

And with those last three words Roselock was pushed by the Alicorn mare, who seemed to be very irritated at Roselock. Roselock landed hard against the one of the walls in the room and fell harshly on the ground.

Allora gasped at the action and began to run over to Roselock until her from was pushed down to the ground, back now on the ground, by the beautiful Alicorn. With the hoof of the Alicorn on her chest, it made it hard for Allora to breathe as she struggled to get the hoof off of her chest.

_"Oh Allora, I wish I could take you now and join my beloved, but now is not the time nor the place to take control-"_

"What makes you think you'll take control over me? You will never have me!" Allora's eyes soon filled with rage as unknown hidden past images reigned in her mind, "It's your fault, you…you fucking bitch!" Allora hissed as her struggling became more violent.

The Voice cringed slightly and went wide eyed. She knew exactly what she was remembering…Now she had no choice but to send Allora back into reality. If she didn't now, than there was a risk of her remembering everything when she woke up!

Suddenly Allora felt her vision growing cloudy. She became more clam and at ease. _W-wh…what am I doing? Was I angry just now? Why was I angry? _Allora's thoughts soon became hazy to herself.

_"Well I guess that's enough playtimes for today…I'll see you again another time Allora." _Allora began to look for who was speaking but all she saw was pure darkness.

"What's…your name?" Allora didn't know she felt the need to ask that question, but oddly enough she did.

The voice was silent for a second, unsure to if it should answer Allora's question.

"My name…is Demona, Desdemona Night Shade."

And with that those last few words Allora could no longer hear the voice or anything in fact. There was only one thing Allora could feel, nothingness.

**AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing; hopefully you got a little feel of Allora's temper. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: OMG DARN THIS CHAPTER! KLDSKLFJL;SD!...ok anyway! Here is chapter 10 of Nights Shade. This gives you a little explanation on Demona's character. Also if any of you are look for a good mlp story to read, read "Cloud Cover" by: ****N30N- THUND3R . It's nice and long and only has five chapters so far. The writing is bearable (meaning its good) and for some reason his main character makes me think of Allora…eh. So if any of you are looking for a fresh new story to read I would check him out. Now than move on to the chapter!**

"Alright Allora, what do you want mommy to sing to you tonight?" Velvet smiled towards her bundle of joy who lay in her wooden crib, cuddled up inside a white blanket, "We have Star Mistress, Bleeding Wings-oh, no, we aren't singing you that! And then there's Lady in Black."

Immediately after hearing her mother say the three words she now knew by heart the foal cooed excitedly to her mother, who merely sighed at her daughter's actions.

"Again…Allora I have sung that to you every night since we brought you home sweetie. Aren't you bored with it?" Velvet looked towards her daughter as if for an answer, though all Allora gave her was a blank curious face. "I guess not…alright mommy will cave into your whim. But someday I know you'll get bored of me singing this poem your grandmother wrote."

Velvet took a few breaths before starting. After singing this poem so many times she had memorized it, there was no need for her to read off the old paper that the poem was neatly written on.

_I am the partner of the dark Abyss._

_ My Voice is your unwanted addiction._

_ Singing the tales of woe and dancing in tune._

_ So many years I've worsen your dreadful pain._

_ Watching your tales, of broken dreams. How sweet._

_ Your Sun will set once I am near. How cute._

_ Will that unplease you? Even though you are my…_

_ Toys of deception and lovely chaos._

_ Though your pleads will never reach my ears,_

_ I can still see how much you've fallen._

_ So many of you beg to know why,_

_ Perhaps it's time I tell you my story._

_ Dressed in black, I stand before you waiting._

_ Why do I wait? I suppose you need clues._

_ My fallen bouquet and shattered veil_

_ Will be your only clues. _

_ As my eyes begin to fade…_

_ I'm the unwanted bride. Now you know why._

_ Yes I shed my tears for your loss and pain._

_ But it's my job, so please forgive me._

_ For I, must serve my loving Abyss…_

Velvet could already hear her daughter giggling and cooing with excitement. That song was meant to put her to sleep, what a stubborn little one. Velvet swiftly paced herself to Allora and placed a hoof on her daughter's cheek and than her horn.

"I can't believe you're a unicorn…me and your daddy are both earth ponies after all. But you take after my side of the gene pool. The Mist family did have a history of baring a few unicorns in the past…but they, well, never made it to adult hood. But mommy is going to make sure that doesn't happen to you!" Velvet chimed as she rubbed her noise with Allora's, who started smiling widely at her mother's action.

A slight chill soon entered the room soon after. Velvet couldn't help but let out a sigh. She could already feel her happy facial expression slipping away. Her pink eyes soon became a dull, showing little emotion as possibly. The gray mare could already hear her daughter sniffle a cry.

"Don't worry, mommy will be back soon." Velvet reassured her daughter as she began to turn herself away from her daughter and out of the room.

Cries could already be heard throughout the house. Velvet had to do her best not to turn around and comfort her daughter; it crushed her to have to deny Allora the satisfaction of comfort.

By the time Velvet had reached the fire place, located in the living room, the chill had only gotten worse. From the corner of her eyes Velvet could already see a glimpse of red colored strings. However that wasn't string at all. More like the mane of a very devilish witch!

"What do you want Desdemona!" Velvet barked at the materializing form.

_"Mmm…how nice of you to call me by my full name, though I very much prefer Demona."_

"That didn't really answer my question, now did it?" Though Velvet did her best to sound menacing, she was far from it.

_"How strange, I'm a relation to your beloved and yet I'm stuck haunting you? Don't you find that strange?" _Demona cooed out with a snickering smirk.

"Quit avoiding the question and answer it!"

A frown soon crossed paths with Demona's mouth. The (very) tall mare soon moved closer to Velvet. She bent down her head to Velvet's height and began to whisper in her ear.

_"Not until you answer mine. You may be acting touch right now, but we both know that you can't possibly hurt another pony, so don't kid yourself." _

Velvet's eyes soon went wide from the words. She was already clenching her teeth out of fear of her spitting something stupid and insulting to the Alicorn. Before continuing any further in the twos conversation Velvet took a deep breath in and out.

Instead of turning around to face Demona Velvet began to move away from her instead. Ignoring the slight moans and grunts coming from Demona, Velvet began to search for the closet mirror within the confines of her home. To her surprise it wasn't as far as she thought it would be, it was right next the fire place, perhaps Demona knew what her intentions were and decided to poof up a mirror closer to where they were now.

The image that Velvet saw wasn't what she wanted to see...other than the fact that she could see Demona's true form, her once living and breathing form instead of her usual golden mist like appearance. Even if she looked lovely as it, it wasn't her. All the golden from was a bright light in the shape of an Alicorn, it's only features you could see were the eyes, everything else was just bright gold light. No, Velvet's eyes were on her appearance. Her once pink eyes were now the deep red color of Demona's mane and eyes.

With a flash Demona was side by side with Velvet. Instead of turning her head to face Demona, all Velvet did was look in the mirror. She fixed her eyes on Demona's only to realize that her eyes were now red as well, however her eyes were soon becoming stained with a red liquid beginning to form under her eyes…tears? Yes, Velvet almost forgot that instead of the pure clear liquid that tears were usually made of, Demona's were red and bloody. Velvet had a feeling as to why the Alicorn was crying, but she wasn't to bear thoughts like those.

"I hate you…" Velvet said lowly.

_"I know…I know you do. I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice anymore really. He's the one who pulls my strings now, not me." Demona responded with a hint of sincerity as she closed her eyes, allowing the bloody tears to run down her face._

"Will you show this much emotion to my daughter?"

_"No…she has to recognize me as her enemy. She will have no mercy with me. She will bear witness to my crimes of pain and torture…it's for the best, since I'll be reborn as-"_

"Please don't…don't do it." Velvet pleaded.

_"Will it make you feel better if I tell you that there could be a possibility that she will take my place instead?"_

"No…it would make me feel better if she was born into another family."

_"But she wasn't. Your daughter has two possibilities for her future, both leading to darkness. Unless…"_ A slight smirk crawled up Demona's lips.

"Unless what?" Velvet asked with surprise meant.

_"Tell me…don't you find it odd that I'm the one haunting you when the one I'm related to is your beloved?"_

"…Witch…" Velvet said with a hint of a smile.

_"I know…"_

**xXx**

_ "Dame it…why did I tell her who I was? He gave me too much free…Deceit gave me too much; he did it on purpose didn't he? I-we-I-we…were suppose to wait until the night to reveal anything, so why did he allow me to tell Allora my name! What if she remembers that little piece of information somehow? What then? And why am I worried? __**GAH THIS IS TO CONFUSING!**__" _Demona screamed within the mind of Allora, who now (hopefully) had returned to reality.

When Allora had been forced to leave this somewhat alternate world that was her mind, Demona had somewhat snapped.

While the Alicorn thrashed around the room she was in the eight robed ponies began to slowly surround her. Six of the eight robed ponies had names or faces, the others were yet to be filled.

"Perhaps you should end the pursuit of this mare." One of the robed ponies said.

"I agree, end this foolish pursuit to regain life and awaken Deceit. You have been haunting these two families for too many years and for what? In hopes of them meeting so they can produce you a vassal to take over and to complete us? This isn't even what you want, Deceit is the one doing this to you…he's controlling your own free will!" Another robed pony shouted, trying to reason with Demona.

Demona was now still, her head facing down at the ground with her mane covering her eyes. None of them could tell what here emotion or mood was at the moment. Neither of them had the courage to walk over and check. That is, until the newly added, Roselock, decided to make the first move.

"Mistress…are you ok?" Roselock choked out before she was soon pushed aside by a flash of gold. She was already screaming from the blow of it.

The group of eight gasped before they turned their eyes away from Roselock and towards Demona. They could now see her facial expression. Her once golden eyes were now a deep crimson and were wide, not out of shock or fear, more of insanity. At first she wore no smile on her face until after all eight of them took noticed of her. Her once neat mane now had a few thin layers sticking out wildly.

_**"You dare question your Mistress…your QUEEN! **__Well than…maybe it's time I…__**ADD ANOTHER ADDICTION TO THE GROUP!"**_ Demona laughed wickedly as the eight robed ponies began to plead for her to calm down and begin to see reason. But it would be for nothing. Demona was too far gone; she didn't know when it was her free will or when it was his. So instead of diving into that pool of craziness she'll just continue to her objective for all these years to gain the answer from her beloved.

To regain her life…

**xXx**

"How is he doing?"

"Fine your highness. I think he'll be coming to very shortly."

"What about the rest of his family? I heard Allora's wounds had reopened causing her to collapse from blood loss and Evermore had fainted after a fall that could have broken something, although one of the Royal Guards saved her in time." Celestia said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded reassuringly to Princess Celestia. "Yes that is correct. I heard that Evermore has already woken up and is already moving around, which is not really the best thing for her to do…and Allora is currently being re-bandaged."

_…Allora…Evermore…_ An awakening Corvo thought as he felt his eyes slowly glide open. His vision was cloudy at first his vision was a bit cloudy, but it soon became clearer as time passed by. Once his vision was completely clear he was able to figure out who was near him, an earth pony with a pink coat and blue short mane, kind of like the opposite of Evermore…could that have been? No, she was long gone. While Princess Celestia was the other pony in the room, she wore a worried look on her face.

Corvo was quick to raise himself off of the hospital bed slightly. The first to notice was the Princess, who soon smiled once she realized that he was ok. Corvo smiled back at her, until he turned his face towards the doctor.

"I see you're awake now…Corvo Night Shade? Nice name." The doctor said before turning to face him.

The old stallion couldn't help but widen his eyes; the doctor had light pink eyes like his deceased wife, Velvet. But that wasn't the only reason why he had widened his eyes. They soon went back to their regular stern appearance. When that happened he couldn't help but notice the small smile the spread across the doctor's face.

"Oh, Corvo this is your doctor, miss Bliss Ever." Princess Celestia quickly commented.

"Nice to meet you," Bliss Ever said to Corvo with a nod as she seemed to be looking at his chart.

"Likewise…Excuse me Princess, I couldn't help but hear that Evermore and Allora are here as well?" Corvo quickly changed the subject to his two daughters.

"Yes they are. Evermore has apparently already been checked out of her hospital bed and Allora is still I believe passed out."

"Evermore is already checked out? How long have I been asleep?" Corvo questioned.

"Just a few hours, Evermore wasn't in bad as shape as Allora or you were. Actually we don't know what happen with you…but your fine now." Princess Celestia said.

A smile crossed Corvo's face as he learned the news of Evermore. She was such a easy going mare sometimes.

"May I go see Allora?"

"Yes, you may go see her. I see no reason why you have to be in here any longer. What about you, doctor?" Princess Celestia turned her head to face the doctor.

"But of course not, I think I'll accompany you two. It's been a slow day anyway."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties than you may join." Princess Celestia chimed in.

Corvo sighed slightly. _Darn that mare…_

As the group ventured throughout the hospital halls they came across Evermore and her group of ponies. Evermore waved and smiled when she saw her father, who smiled sweetly towards her. She had decided to join her father and the two ponies accompanying him to go see Allora, as did the other three ponies with her.

Once they reached the room Allora was being kept in Evermore immediately squealed loudly and ran for the room, doing her best not to slip on the slippery floor of the hospital halls. Corvo couldn't help but widen his eyes at this, same with everyone else except the doctor.

"MINE!" The group could hear Evermore shout at whoever else was in the room.

"Oh dear…here we go." Corvo gulped slightly as he and the other ponies entered the room.

**xXx**

Lightning was in a bit of surprise meant. The blue earth pony, which he had learned was Evermore, had just come out of nowhere! Once Evermore had caught sight of Allora in the hospital bed and him gazing over her she just shouted from the top of her lungs "mine" and ran straight into her sister's bed and cuddled in with her. She must have been pretty pleased with herself because she had one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on his face.

"Evermore Night Shade, you get out of your sister's bed right now!" Lightning turned his head to see the father of the two in the room with them now, and a few other ponies, including his cousin Tia.

"No," Evermore pouted slightly.

"Yes, now! You're going to reopen your sister's wounds or something."

"No I won't, I'll be extra careful."

"You're cuddling up to your sister as if she was a stuffed animal, I don't think that qualifies as extra careful…" Corvo couldn't help but mentally face hoof himself, "Now come on let's get you out of there-" Once Corvo caught sight of Evermore giving him a menacing glare and seemed to be bearing her…fangs?

"When I say no, I mean no…and when I say mine I mean…MINE!" Evermore growled, but then went back to her cute little features once she had finished what she was saying.

"OK, yeah, sure-haha!" Corvo quickly said with a worried smile on his face and his hooves up in a waving motion.

Everypony in the room couldn't help but either laugh at the two or be frightened by Evermore's actions. She must really love her sister.

Suddenly the group began to hear a faint moan. Lightning quickly looked down at Allora. He bit down on his lip as he noticed a grave expression on her face. Apparently Evermore hadn't noticed because she had fallen asleep…what? _How does a pony fall asleep that fast?_ Lightning thought to himself before he noticed Allora being to drift her eyes open. _She came to!_

**xXx**

Once Allora's eyes had opened up she was greeted with a few familiar and unfamiliar faces. For some reason she hurt around her chest area. As she brought her hoof to her face and rubbed her head she began to speak.

"What…what happened?"


	11. Chapter 11 (edited and finished)

**AN: Alright this is the full complete version of chapter 11, yeeeah! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, because if you don't I won't know what to improve on, nor if anyone still cares about this story. Well then…carry on. Also I did not re-read this when I posted…so there may be a few mistakes here and there…but I'll fix them later on! Last part of chapter isn't really the best, but I just wanted something simple to get it out there. Alright enjoy chapter 11!**

Chapter 11:

_…Is anyone going to answer my question? _Allora thought to herself as everypony in the room just stood staring blankly at her. They must have assumed she knew what was going on, or at least had an idea of it. However that would be an incorrect assumption. All Allora knew was that she was in the hospital for some odd reason and that there were seven ponies just standing by her bedside looking at her. Allora could only make out four ponies out of the seven, which were Princess Celestia, Sonic Lightning, her father Corvo, and than one pony who looked to be a doctor. But the other three ponies on the other hand…

"Who…are those three?" Allora spoke in a soft and scratchy tone to her voice, her throat was dry apparently. "And is that a doctor?" Allora added and pointed to the mare with the light blue mane and light pink coat.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Bliss Ever, and yes I am a doctor that works here. But as for those three, I'm not sure." The doctor finished with a look towards the other three ponies.

"…What…oh, um, my name is Shadow Blastwave and I'm just an acquaintance of Evermore's. I'm friends with this stallion to my left…" The mare finished with a look towards the pegasus with the cyan colored mane and light purple coat stallion to her left. He seemed to be a guard.

"My name is Shadow Song; I'm a guard who was showing Evermore around the Castle before she decided to climb the fountain in the courtyard of the Castle and…had an accident when I was talking to Blastwave." The stallion finished with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, a look of grim on his face.

"E-Evermore had an accident? Is she ok?" Allora said with her voice raised. She was worried about her sister.

"She's just fine miss. Actually she's in the bed with you right now taking a nap." The last of the three ponies, Allora didn't know, said with a smile on his face. "The names Skybreaker, but my friends call me Jet. I'm also a guard at the Castle and the pony who saved your sister before she could hit the ground and break something."

When the stallion had finished, Allora looked down at her bed to see Evermore all cuddled up beside her. She seemed perfectly fine in Allora's opinion. However when Allora got a look at her own body…she wasn't happy with the sight.

Her whole chest area was covered in bandages again and had a hint of red seeping through the thick layer of bandages. Allora could faintly remember the first time she woke up like this, though she was in Lightning's room and not a hospital. But, she never did find out why she was bandaged up, perhaps now would be a good enough time to ask…better than any time supposedly.

"Excuse me, Princess Celestia?" Allora asked in her formal tone towards the Princess.

"Yes, what is it Allora?" Celestia answered in her usual kind voice.

"I was just curious as to…why I'm bandaged up. I remember earlier today and last night I was also bandaged. But I never figured out why that was. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh…I guess me and Lightning just assumed you already knew. Well, on the night you fell from the balcony and when Sonic Lightning caught you, he noticed that you were bleeding from the chest area. We aren't sure how it happened; we're guessing something must have stabbed you on your way down."

"Why did you…" Allora trailed off as she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her body.

"Assume you already knew?" Celestia finished off as she noticed Allora starting to look ill.

Allora nodded.

"Well shortly after Lightning had caught you, you began to scream your lungs out. When Lightning got closer to you, he saw the bleeding. You must have blocked it out of your memory because of the pain. I apologize for not taking that into consideration. As to why you're in this hospital, your wounds from yesterday reopened. Me and Lightning must have misjudged your injuries…for that I also apologize."

"No-no Princess its fine. You have no reason to be sorry, I should have known…ow." Allora sat her head back down onto the pillow as she felt her heard begin to hurt again. It just kept pounding harder and harder the more time lagged on, her chest had even started to hurt.

"We should let Allora rest now. Mr. Nightshade, could you please get Evermore? We can't have her stay here in Allora's condition." Bliss said with a mixture of sweetness and venom towards Allora's father.

Allora couldn't help but notice a slight glare build up in her father's eyes. He wasn't glaring at her; he was glaring at the doctor. She wasn't sure why though, perhaps they knew one another? Allora decided to think nothing more of it as she watched her father walk over to her and gently did his best to pry Evermore's hooves off of her.

"Well, you get better soon Allora. Don't push yourself to much…" Corvo said with a smile that soon disappeared. He was still on Allora's bad side due to his past actions. But that's only to be expected and he could understand that.

As Allora watched some of the ponies begin to clear out the room she caught sight of Lightning. The Alicorn was still standing still, unmoving. He was looking at her with worry and sadness written on his face. It seemed like he was going to stand there forever, he probably would have if he had a choice on the matter. However Allora gave him a smile and motioned for him to go on out of the room, he nodded his head in her direction and slowly began to leave. _I'm sorry I had to make you leave…but I have things to think about…like how I got this injury…maybe that dream I had after I blacked out has something to do with it? I remember hearing a voice before my eyes went blind and I saw…my mother._

Suddenly Allora's eyes widen as something began to form in her mind. "Lightning, wait…I have one last question."

The Alicorn stopped in his tracks as he positioned himself to look at Allora. He walked closer to her bedside in order to hear her better since her voice was so weak.

"What is it, Allora?" Lightning asked as he placed one of his front hooves on the bed.

"Well…for some reason, I'm not sure why, but I was just curious as to…" Allora seemed a bit unsure of herself for a second.

"Yes, go on now. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well…do the names Desdemona or Deceit sound familiar to you?"

**xXx**

___What…what did she just say? _Lightning asked himself in thought as he felt his body begin to stiffen from the question. He had almost forgotten…no he wouldn't bring up old memories that would reopen old wounds.

"Lightning…did I say something wrong?" Allora choked out as she read the unpleasantness that was expressed on Sonic Lightning's face.

He froze…

"No…you didn't Allora. I…I…can't say those names do sound familiar. Why do you ask?" Lightning finished off his sentence with a fake chuckle to reassure Allora that nothing was wrong.

_**Liar…**_

"Oh…ok…I don't think I had a reason. It just seemed like something I had to ask." Allora said as her eyes slowly began to drift downward. Lightning took the hint and smiled sweetly towards Allora before turning to exit the room.

_I should be going anyway…me, Celestia, and Luna have to give out that warning about that murderer pretty soon. I hope it goes well._

_**You lied to her… you lied to my sweet Allora…you sick BASTARD!**_

Suddenly Sonic Lightning felt a chill surround him, he didn't know why. Maybe a window was open? He brushed it off as he soon met up with Celestia.

"Ready when you are Celestia." Lightning said sternly towards his cousin.

**xXx**

_Alright…just clam down Corvo. So the doctor is her, what's there to get mad about? Dame it! I have to talk to her. But what do I do with Evermore?_ Corvo looked down at his daughter who was currently on his back, still fast asleep. Even after he had pried her off of Allora, the young earth mare still hadn't woken up, which would prove to be a problem for him. If the Princess was still here he could have maybe kindly asked her to teleport his daughter to the Castle in their bedroom that they would be staying in for the length of their visit in Canterlot. However Princess Celestia and her cousin had to leave suddenly. They didn't tell him much other then it was an important announcement and that he should be at the Castle after the sun goes down. Of course he would be there…but only after he talked to Ms. Bliss Ever.

Luckily for Corvo the three ponies that had come with Evermore to the hospital were still here, waiting for her to wake up. _I wonder if they wouldn't mind watching her for me._ Corvo thought to himself before walking over to the group of three, who were waiting in the lobby of the hospital. When he got closer to the three he noticed how…unique the three looked together. The unicorn mare, _Shadow Blastwave I think was her name_, looked quite lovely in her young age. Corvo couldn't help but stare, just for a moment, at the mare's cutie mark; he couldn't help but that that her last name, Blastwave, suited her cutie mark. The mark seemed to melt into her coat, but in a good way. It was a dark wave of energy, the center of it had brighter versions of dark colors but as it spread out to the ends it became darker shades, making it seem like it blended or melted into her black coat. _What an interesting mare…I hope she's nice._

The next two were both pegasi stallions. Though they were both quite different from each other when compared, in a way, they looked like total opposites. One of them had a light purple coat while the other had a buckskin coat color, and there manes and tails? The buckskin stallion had a simple shade of black, but the purple one had a bright cyan color with a streak of purple in it! It was true that both were royal guards of the castle, but neither of them looked alike or similar, like most of the Castle guards did. One also looked taller than the other…

Now if only Corvo could think of their names. _I know one of the pegasi had the same name as that mare, but which one?_

"Excuse me, Shadow?" Corvo hollered at the three, two of which turned their heads in his direction, giving him the answer to his question.

"Which one, which Shadow did you need?" The two Shadow's said in union, making the mare Shadow glare slightly at the stallion Shadow, who merely laughed at her and gave her a worried smile.

"Well either one will do, must get confusing having you two in the same room I bet." Corvo mumbled the last part.

"What do you need?" The pegasus Shadow asked with a small smirk on his lips as he stared at Corvo.

"Sorry to ask this. But could you three watch over my daughter, Evermore, for me? And if it isn't too much trouble take her back to the Castle? I would do it myself but there is somepony I have to talk to you see-"Corvo was soon interrupted by another voice in the group.

"I'll watch her for you sir. It's not a problem at all and don't worry you can trust me, I'm a royal guard after all." Corvo turned his head to come face to face with the other pegasus stallion who had…I'm sorry are those…eyebrows? **(Jet/Skybreaker: YES! BWAHAHAHA-, LostMeadow: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING INTERUPPTING THE CHAPTER!? Jet: Heh heh…sorry. LostMeadow: …Get back to falloutcaleb before I send Desdemona on you, I love you Jet, but you do not interrupt a chapter when it's running! Jet: Right, sorry-haha-HELP! LostMeadow: Shall we continue? Desdemona: Yes-it's almost time for me to begin the next kill! HAHAHA-LostMeadow: STOP INTERUPPTING THE CHAPTER YOU-you-GOSH DA-*cuts off back to chapter*)**

Corvo was hesitant at first to give up his daughter to the stallion. Hell, he couldn't even remember his name. Though he quickly gave in once he caught a glimpse of the mare he had been meaning to talk to from the corner of his left eye, the direction he had just come from.

"Alright…please watch out for her, I'll do my best to get back to her as swiftly as possible! I'll meet up with you three at the Castle later. Thanks again…I'm sorry I can't remember your name." Corvo finally admitted the last part of his sentence.

"Skybreaker…but if you'd like you may call me Jet." The pegasus said with a smile before taking Evermore away from Corvo.

Before Corvo went running after the blue mane and pink coated mare he was after he turned to look at Evermore for one more moment. She was still sleeping very soundly. Corvo hoped that Evermore would be awake by the time Celestia and Lightning gave there important announcement. With that final thought he headed off in the direction he saw Bliss go, leaving his daughter in the hooves of Skybreaker, Shadow, and Blastwave.

**xXx**

_Wow, Allora's really warm…and did she get bigger? Nah it's probably just the blankets! But they don't feel like blankets, doesn't feel like big sister either…I wonder? _Evermore thought as her mind became more conscious. It didn't feel like her sisters bed anymore, it didn't even feel like she was in the security of her sisters hooves anymore, more like somepony else's, but whose? Evermore quickly jabbed one of her back hooves into the thing she was laying on, only to be welcomed with the sound of a groan. She did this one last time, this time harder, receiving an even louder groan.

"If you're awake please stop jabbing me." A thick voiced pleaded to Evermore.

Just for kicks Evermore jabbed at the pony, which she was apparently lying on, a few more times. However she didn't know who the pony was, since she had her eyes closed and was trying to pretend to be asleep in order to get away with what she was doing. Now for the reason why she was still continuing her jabbing was simple…she wasn't with Allora.

Suddenly Evermore was greeted with a slight chill around her. She shivered uncomfortably. _Why did it get cold all of a sudden? I don't like it being this cold!_ Finally getting bored with her playful fake sleeping Evermore opened her eyes. Her eyes were greeted with the scenery of houses and stores which were located somewhere in Canterlot. However it was strange sight for her. There was barely anypony in sight; the streets of Canterlot were almost empty even. It was especially strange to see this in the current time of day they were in, the sun was close to setting but it wasn't fully set. Usually ponies would still be walking around until the late of night. Something was defiantly going on, and Evermore was not happy with it.

"Hey she's up!" Evermore turned her head slightly to catch sight of Blastwave, who smiled in her direction.

"Evermore woke up? She did! Oh Evermore-I am so sorry for earlier, I should have been paying more attention to you!" Shadow said apologetically to Evermore, who merely giggled at him.

"You said that when we were in the hospital silly! No need to be sorry Shadow." Evermore chimed cheerfully.

"But-"Shadow's sentence was then cut off abruptly.

"It's good to see that you're awake, miss. I was worried you wouldn't wake up for a second. You probably don't remember me; I'm the pony that caught you before you fell on the ground. My names-"

"Skybreaker, I remember you! How could I forget you? So you're the pony I'm laying on. I'm surprised you can even hold my weight. Not trying to say I weigh a lot, just shocked is all. By the way where are my sister and father?" Evermore said quickly out of her mouth.

"Your sister is still in the hospital, same with your father. He asked us to watch you for awhile. He had some business to take care of." Skybreaker answered in reassurance.

For awhile none of the three ponies spoke, two of them were still trying to figure out what Evermore said in her rushed speech. Before they knew it Evermore had climbed (more like jumped) down off of Skybreaker and began walking with the others instead of laying down on Skybreaker. The ponies were silent around one another for awhile longer. While the silence still continued, Evermore couldn't help but slow down her walking pace a little so she could follow close behind Skybreaker, in order to complete her secret objective to look at his cutie mark.

Evermore was swift at taking quick glances at Skybreaker's flank, she did her best not to go completely flushed from her actions, not to mention at also making sure no pony was noticing what she was doing. With the quick glances she had gathered so far she was able to piece together what the cutie mark looked like in her head. The cutie mark was a sliver shield with white wings extending behind it or from it and running through the middle of the shield was the emblem of a lightning bolt. Evermore couldn't help but snicker at herself. _I'm staring at a stallion's flank-wait tell Allora hears about this!_

"What are you laughing about?" Evermore froze as she heard Skybreaker speak.

"Who me, I'm not laughing. You must be hearing things!" Evermore huffed as she quickly sped up to be in the front of the group. Skybreaker decided to do the same…

"Is that so? Then I must be seeing things as well because I could have sworn I saw you taking your sweet time staring at my flank." Skybreaker said with a sinister, yet friendly, smirk on his face.

Evermore's eyes went wide from that sentence.

"Yeah…you were seeing things." Evermore countered as she turned her eyes to look at Skybreaker, he still had that look on his face.

"I'm sure I was, Ms. Evermore." Skybreaker was able to let out one chuckle before his back hooves were met with one of Evermore's back legs, which first sent him off his balance and then chin first onto the ground.

"Whoops…sorry about that, Skybreaker!" Evermore's face was soon plastered with a wicked smile (and yet she still looked so innocent).

_I don't care if he is cute! He wasn't going to get away with that…I hope he isn't hurt-. _Suddenly Evermore found herself on the ground a second later. She gasped at herself before turning her head to look behind her. Skybreaker had decided to get back at her by holding on to one of her back hooves, he must have pulled down on it in order to make her fall. His face was also plastered with a wicked smile that was very similar to hers (but without the innocence). _Well played Skybreaker, well played._

"Are you alright Evermore? Jet, why did you do that?" Shadow slightly shouted at Skybreaker, who merely shrugged.

"My hoof must have slipped." Skybreaker answered.

Shadow rolled his eyes at his friend before helping Evermore off of the ground. In the moment he had his hoof placed upon Evermore's, Shadow couldn't help but feel his heart start to beat faster for a second, but the feeling didn't last long once Evermore was off the ground and she removed her hoof from his.

"Thanks Shadow! You really are a gentle stallion; I guess not all guards or stallions are like you, Skybreaker." Evermore smiled sweetly as her pink orbs met with Shadow's emerald ones.

"It's not a problem." Shadow nodded before starting to walk forward again. Leaving Skybreaker to pick himself off of the ground. _He deserves it!_

As the four walked straight on towards the castle they were met up with a few other larger groups of ponies, scratch that…it was a full on crowd of ponies that were leading up the rest of the way to the Castle. Princess Celestia must have a big announcement to give from the looks of it. Skybreaker, Evermore, Shadow, and Blastwave weren't even able to get all the way up to the Castle from how big the crowd was. And even when they settled into the long line, ponies were still crowding up behind them; every single one of them began talking in whispers and hushed voices.

"W-what do you think is going on?" Evermore asked to her group as she felt her body begin to shake.

"I don't know…but something big is about to happen…something very big." Skybreaker answered as he stared forward at the Castle.

_**You have no idea…**_

**xXx**

"Bliss!" Corvo shouted in one of the many quiet halls of the hospital. Many of the ponies, even patients that weren't asleep or in critical conditions had gathered around the hospital entrance and lobby for Princess Celestia's announcement.

Corvo had followed Bliss all the way back to the hall that his daughter's room was located in. This gave Corvo a very unpleasant feeling.

"Mr. Nightshade, what a very unpleasant surprise. I told you that Allora needs to rest, so what are you-"

"Save it Bliss! It's only me and you here now. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? Even if you did change your manes color from pink to blue I still know it's you. Besides…there is no other pony that I know that has that as there cutie mark." Corvo quickly gestured to Bliss's flank.

The mare huffed slightly as she turned her body to face directly with Corvo's. She took a quick glance at her cutie mark; it was a long silver ribbon that was swirled around to make a sort of tree branch style.

"What do you want Corvo?" Bliss asked with an irritated look on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Corvo countered.

"I'm doing my job!"

"Since when did you become a doctor or go to medical school?!"

"What do you think? Since I gave our daughter to you and Velvet, that's when Corvo!" Bliss shouted.

Corvo stood silent for a moment.

"You know it took awhile before I was able to get into medical school, considering your cutie mark usually decides what your best at…but eventually I got in. No thanks yours or Velvet's help!"

"You know I wouldn't have been able to help you, I had to cut myself off from you, for Celestia sake, I had an affair with you! Do you know how much that crushed Velvet and me even?" Corvo tried to reason with Bliss.

"How could it have crushed you? Half of it was your fault, it takes two Corvo! And it especially takes two to make a foal!"

"It was an accident Bliss; I don't know what came over me when we did what we did."

"So it was an accident to play with my emotions!" Bliss stared angrily at Corvo.

After that they were both silent to one another. They just stood looking at one another. Neither of them could pull away from the stare. One had a look of despair, the other of anger.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Bliss…I know you can never understand this, but I just wasn't in control of my actions and I'm so very sorry about that." Corvo looked down at the ground before hearing Bliss speak.

"Of course your sorry…that's all you can ever say is "sorry". Is this the same thing you said to Velvet when you told her about our little affair?"

"You just will never understand, will you? This isn't why I came here to talk to you…what are you doing here?" Corvo glared up at Bliss, who slightly cringed at the sight.

"I'm checking on Allora. In other words I'm doing my job…she looks kind of like Velvet a little…if you get passed the black and purple mane and purple eyes. It would be a shame if she learned about Evermore's true origin."

"You wouldn't…" Corvo's glare soon turned to worry.

"No of course I wouldn't. I may hate you Corvo, but I wouldn't want to send your family into turmoil. I'm just saying that you should be careful…I-I don't want to see Velvet's children in any pain like she went through…even if one of them is mine, I don't want that to happen." Bliss sighed deeply as she turned her gaze away from Corvo.

"You know…we named Evermore after you…we got the idea from your last name. Me and Velvet never did stop caring about you, even after what we all went through…take care Bliss." Corvo finally turned himself around to face the exit. _I have to get to Evermore…can't have her worrying._

As Corvo left the area he couldn't help but feel like somepony was staring questionably at him.

**xXx**

"I couldn't stop caring about you two either…no matter how much I wished I could hate you."

While Bliss wasn't paying close attention to…well anything and had her guard down, she wasn't able to hear or notice the silhouette of a pony holding a pole behind her. Before she could even feel the pain of the pole connecting with her head, her vision went blurry and then finally faded to black.

_**"I hope you have a nice little nap, Bliss. Because when you wake up…it will be playtime for me!"**_

**xXx**

_**"Sooo…what do I use today? I do have more toys at my disposal today; question is which one do I use? Decisions, decisions, it never gets easier!"**_A voice hummed inside Bliss's head. The voice was a bit hazy at first, probably because she had just woken up from…a nap, was it?

Once her vision had finally cleared she began scanning her surroundings. The room she was in was dark, well, get rid of the fact that there was a bright lamp hovering above her…it was actually one of the lamps they used in the surgery room. _How did that get here? That is property of the hospital!_ Bliss thought angrily within her mind.

_**"Huh…looks like you're that stupid. You're in the surgery room of the hospital, so that's why that lamp is in here."**_The voice spoke once more, much clearer now that Bliss was more aware of what was (sort of) going on.

When Bliss tried to get off of the surgery table she was laying on she found that she wasn't able to move. There was nothing holding her down though, no straps, ropes, binds, not even cords. Bliss simply couldn't feel her body; it had gone numb, very numb.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? I can't move my body!" Bliss half shouted into the air.

_**"What did I do? Nothing too much, just shot a bit of medicine into you...can't remember what it's called, but it said it's suppose to numb the body. Of course…it only numbed your body from the neck down. A bit disappointed if you ask me."**_The voice replied.

From the left side of her, Bliss heard a crash like sound. When her head turned in reflex she saw the shadowed figure of a unicorn, and from the looks of how long the mane was, it was a mare…with very, very long hair, it touched the ground almost!.._Didn't one of the patients have a length similar to that?_ Bliss thought before shaking her head to maintain focus on what was currently occurring.

Suddenly Bliss noticed the unicorn's horn begin to glow a dark red, and so did something else...that mare was going to do something, Bliss was just very unsure of what it might be. The other object that was glowing seemed to be the length of a pencil or pen…but those weren't normally in the surgery room, plus it had a glowing tip-_Oh no! _Bliss eyes went wide at her realization.

_**"I believe this is called a cauterizer. You pony doctor's use it to shut wounds after surgery if my memory serves me correctly. It heats up to high temperatures in order to burn shut the wounds, or to burn off infected tissue…or some none sense like that, I honestly don't care what it's used for! All I care about…is that it burns!"**_The voice let out a slight chuckle from its mouth.

"W-what are you doing to burn with it?" Bliss asked nervously.

_**"A better question my dear, is why haven't you screamed yet?"**_** Bliss thought about what the voice had asked for a moment, the mare had a good reason. **_**"Though I must say it would be useless to do so…her highness, Princess Celestia-that no good fucking bitch-has most likely started her little speech...and with how important it is, she'll be using her Canterlot voice. So it's very likely that no one will be able to hear you…or have time to do anything remotely close to the area we're currently located in."**_

"Y-yeah she-she was suppose to give a announcement today…I don't know what about…so maybe you could let me go so I could, oh I don't know, find out?" Bliss gave a weak smile in hopes that the one who was somewhat keeping her captive would let her go.

_**"You'd like that wouldn't you? Sorry, but that's not an option in your case. Besides, you won't miss anything important."**_

"Why is that? Do you know what it's going to be about?" Bliss questioned a bit sternly, though her voice still shook.

_**"As a matter of fact…I do."**_

"Mind sharing your little info?" Bliss was starting to get angry at this point.

_**"Why it's about the murder of course and you're next on the murdering menu my dear!" **_The voice said cheerfully.

"W-what mur-"Bliss never got to finish her sentence.

Bliss immediately felt the heating sensation in her left eye once the cauterizer tip had poked into it. She attempted to let out a scream, though it was muffled by the hoof of the mare. As she continued to scream with the cauterizer still in her left eye, she later felt her right eye begin to water over. Eventually she faintly felt the tip of the cauterizer retreat from her eye, though she felt a throb in her left eye now…and couldn't see in it any longer.

_**"I better leave your right eye the way it is, that way you can see the rest of my handy work!" **_The voice once again shouted with utter glee.

Bliss never got a good look at the figure as it left her to retreat back into the darkness, the unicorn was on her left side and while her hoof was on her for a second, Bliss was unable to turn her head so her right eye could catch a glance. Though once the hoof was lifted and also retreated into the darkness Bliss didn't hesitate to turn her head to where the figure had disappeared. She waited and waited…nothing happened. After a few minutes had passed, Bliss once again saw the familiar red glow, she was already starting to feel panicked.

_"__**Well my dear Bliss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut-"**__Without_ notice Bliss and the mare began to notice the walls begin to shake slightly, following close behind was some kind of sound, it sort of had an echo like texture to it. _**"Looks like she started…well I better hurry up and finish what I started." **_

BeforeBliss had a moment to react she noticed that the red glow had surrounded her. She let out a scream in some hope that somepony would hear, but she never even heard the scream herself. _W-what's going on? Why can't I make any sound!? _Bliss thought as her breathing began to pick up. Suddenly Bliss felt something loose in her mouth. She moved her tongue over to the loose area and discovered that it was one of her teeth. When she poked at it a shot of pain, and taste of blood, filled her mouth. Bliss soon noticed that another layer of the unicorn's glow began to cover another area on her, it was the mouth. _OH NO! _By the time Bliss had finished her thought, she had already began to feel the pain that was emitting from inside her mouth. Not to mention the taste of iron.

No matter how badly she wanted to scream, no sound was able to make it out of her mouth. But one thing, or things, did make it, her teeth.

_**"I remember hearing something about many ponies enjoying your smile. It had a way of brightening up someponies day…it made **__her__** happy too. You probably don't even know who I'm referring to do you?" **_The unicorn began to ask out of nowhere.

Bliss wouldn't have even been able to respond to the question now anyway, not with all her teeth floating around and about, right in front of her face. Her one good eye already had tears rushing downward, some of her tears probably mixing in with the blood that was now pooling out of her mouth. However most of the blood ran down inside her mouth to her throat. When Bliss tried to cough it out, all she succeeded in was making a mess of the area around her and to her pink coat.

As time went on the glow that had surrounded her soon disappeared into thin air. With her one good eye, Bliss once again scanned the area. However it was to no avail. She saw and heard nothing, no sign of the unicorn's shadow or red glow…but she did notice something different. Little pieces of her mane fluttered down in front of her vision. There must have been a breeze that brought it forth. But what caught Bliss attention was the fact that it wasn't blue…it was her original hair color. That light pink color that was so close to her old friend's mane color…Velvet's color. _I miss her so much…but I hurt her so much…I ruined her and Corvo's relationship from my past actions…and I'll never be able to take it back, to redeem myself!_

_**"How true you are Bliss, how true you are."**_ Bliss eyes (eye…) went wide as she heard the voice again.

_ Did…she just hear my thoughts?_ Bliss thought worriedly.

_**"To answer that thought, yes. I'm not really what you think I am. You're probably confused by what I mean, but that's alright, soon enough you will understand. But for now, it's time I say goodbye to you and your miserable little existence." **_When the voice had finished its sentence Bliss's right eye was met with the stinging sensation of the cauterizer, making now both of her eyes no longer useful and inefficient.

Bliss soon had the realization that she had now been left completely defeated.

**xXx**

_**"Be happy…I made you blind and numb. Because this final move I'm going to make will be the result of your end…if you weren't Velvet's old friend, I would have played with you more…but then again…I'm also the reason you had your lovely little affair and filly. If it weren't for my inference, you'd maybe still have a relationship with her. But that's life." **_The voice finished off with a sigh before her horn began to glow red one last time as she levitated eight surgical tools, the kind that cut through the flesh.

The voice began to start a mental count down inside her head. _**Three…two…one**_, when she got to the one she launched the tools at the stomach and chest area of Bliss's body. She heard a gasp and a cough leave the mares mouth before she went silent; _**I guess she is still able to feel a little bit of the pain. **_Before leaving the room, the voice turned to look at her victim one last time before using her magic to get rid of any of her DNA marks, or anything that would give a sign as to who did this. In all honesty, she kind of felt bad for what she had done. This was maybe the second death she had felt bad about and she had murdered seven ponies now, so two out of seven. _**I just need one more…just one more.**_

_**"Now than…shall we go see what the Princess is saying?"**_ The voice asked to no pony in particular as she walked down the hall to the room she had originally awakened in. She walked over to the opened window and began to listen to in on the speech that was being given.

**xXx**

**(Back to Evermore a few minutes ago!)**

Evermore frowned as she began to feel the ground shake slightly. _I guess the princess is about to start, _Evermore thought as she leaned in closer to Skybreaker, who just so happened to be right next to her. (**AN: *Roles eyes and face palm*)**

**"Citizens of Canterlot, your Princess asks you to lead her your ears. I'm afraid I have some startling news to give…" **Evermore heard Princess Celestia start. **"Last night, a tragic event took place. It was one that me, my sister, and my cousin have not seen, nor have heard of in a very long time. It both shocks and amazes us…" **A sigh escaped the Princesses lips before she continued her sentence. **"A murder has taken place in Equestria and a graphic one at that."**

Gasps and whispers soon filled the air. Evermore shook slightly and began to shrink down towards that ground. _No-no-no-no! That's not possible, why would somepony do that?_

**"We were advised to tell and warn the ponies of Canterlot since it has taken place here. But we will be spreading the word around all of Equestria. We will not be going into details about the murder, but we have one of the best detectives on the case. We also believe the culprit to be a unicorn, gender and age still unknown. Traces of possible magic wielding is thought to have been used due to the fact that no DNA belonging to another pony was found. And a suicide attempt is out of the question due to the state the victim was found in."** Princess Celestia gave another pause, allowing the information to sink in. **"With that said…all unicorns, mare and stallion, will be undergoing questioning. If you are not the culprit you have nothing to fear, but if you are…well that's a different story. But know this; we will not stop the search until this culprit is brought to justice! Guard rounds will be increased in order to protect our citizens. This action will not go unpunished! I swear to you, on my title as Princess that this murderer will be found and be punished accordingly by me personally! Is this understood?"** Princess Celestia finished as her final statement.

A few yells and cheers were given as a response to the Princess. As this went on Evermore looked up at Skybreaker. His face was stern and barely held any hint of emotion. This surprised Evermore…he did not look like the pony she had just seen moments ago. She then looked to Shadow who was also by her side and he held the same face as Skybreaker. When she looked at Blastwave, the unicorn looked frighten and worried.

"I don't know about you guys…but I am not staying here where a murderer could be wondering!" Blastwave commented to the group out of worry.

"You're still going to be questioned you know…" Skybreaker responded a bit coldly to Blastwave's little outburst.

"Let them question me! I don't care! I have nothing to hide. But that doesn't mean I'm staying here!" Blastwave shouted and pointed to Skybreaker angrily.

"Don't yell at me! I was merely stating what would still be happening to you and the obvious; there is no reason for you to get mad at me. If you say you have nothing to hide, then fine, but don't go screaming in my ear about it!...E-evermore, are you alright?" Skybreaker looked down to the ground where Evermore now was.

_Fine-you're asking me if I'm fine. After what we all just heard! HOW COULD ANYPONY BE FINE! This can't be happening…it's not real it's not real it's not real!_ Evermore thought as she lay on the ground with her front hooves over her head. _I can't do this-I-I can't! Dear Celestia make it stop!_

"Evermore…" Skybreaker said with a hint of surprise meant in his eyes.

_I want my dad…I want my dad…I WANT MY FATHER! _With that last thought Evermore felt another presence next to hers on the ground. When she moved one of her hooves to take a look, she was met with the smiling face of her father. Evermore immediately launched herself onto her father. He held her gently as he began to brush her mane to clam her nerves.

"It's alright sweetie…I'm here now. Just relax." Corvo said soothingly as he felt his daughter begin to shake a little less.

This was not going to be an easy time for anypony in Equestria.

**xXx**

_**"So…you think you're going to be able to catch and stop me, eh Celestia? Well, I'm afraid you're going to be rather disappointed my little sunshine…I don't plan to be discovered until that one night occurs. I have one more kill to make before I will be able to finish what I started all those years ago and not you or any other pony or creature will stop me from accomplishing that! So I only have one last thing to say...bring it!"**_

**xXx**

**(Later that evening)**

"Lightning…I have a question for you." Celestia asked her cousin as she laid her crown onto a pedestal that was located in her bedroom where her and Lightning were currently residing in for the moment.

"And what would that be Tia?" Lightning asked with a bit of an amusing tone to his voice in order to lighten up the mood around them slightly.

"Have you noticed anything different about Allora? I couldn't help but notice that her mane is much, much longer than how I remembered it."

"I never took any note to it before…I wouldn't think too much of it. Maybe it was always that length; we just never really realized it until now." Lightning rashly answered in a defensive way for Allora.

"You're probably right…at least I hope your right." Celestia finished with a sigh before motioning her cousin to leave her room.

As Lightning left the chambers of his cousin he sighed. _I hope I'm right too…_


	12. Chapter 12: End of Arc 1

Chapter 12

**AN: Short chap, deal with it!**

**Four Days Later:**

_If I were to have been the one to die, would you shed any tears for me?_ Rosebelle thought worriedly to herself as she faced the tombstone and grave of her step sister, Roselock. It had been four days since Princess Celestia's announcement and five days since Roselock's death. _I'm sure you maybe would have…you might make yourself out to be a not-so-caring pony, but deep down you were one. I just wish you could have seen that for yourself. _

For awhile Rosebelle just stood by the grave with a blank stare and face. Her parents had left Roselock's grave as soon as it went underground, probably because it was too hard for their mother to bear witness to her own daughter's burial…however it was hard for everypony in the family really.

"I can't believe you're actually dead…I mean I knew someday you would-but not like this! I always saw you dying from old age or some freak accident, j-just nothing like this." Rosebelle had to pause herself when her glasses started sliding off her face, which she soon pushed back towards her noise line when she noticed them slipping. "How-why would somepony do this to you? What was there motive or objective? Did you see something you shouldn't have, get involved into some kind of gang war or mob, did you steal money? Just what did you do? **What!**" At her final words Rosebelle finally broke.

The young mare fell to the ground out of weakness and frustration. Rosebelle soon crawled into herself as she felt the tears streaming out of her eyes. She tried not to scream out her pain by biting on her bottom lip, but small whimpers found a way to slip between the creases of her lips. Luckily for Rosebelle she was alone in her moment of pity, she wouldn't want somepony else there to make fun or mock her in some way, nor did she want anypony else's comfort. This was her battle to fight, no pony else's.

"I swear to you sister, whoever did this will be found. Your death will not go unjust. I swear!" Rosebelle finished off before the clouds decided to start raining.

_I promise…_

**xXx**

**After the fours had pass, another murder was discovered.**

_**Weeks later, the investigation of the murderer and the interviews of every unicorn began. Among the ones who were questioned was Allora. Though the gray mare was worried and somewhat frighten when her interview took place, she was truthful to her words and to her relationship with Roselock, though she only told them what they wanted to know, she never gave hints to how Roselock treated her, which for Allora was the best thing to do.**_

_**Soon a month had gone by without any other discovery of another murder or attempt at one. Corvo and Evermore stayed planted in Canterlot Castle in order to ease Allora's troubled mind and feelings about what was currently going on. Evermore had made friendly with two local guards, so she wasn't completely bored with only her sister to talk to and Corvo had other means to keep him preoccupied and entertained.**_

_**Soon a new chain of events will transpire in the life of Allora and the ponies around her, for the good and the worse…**_

**END OF ARC ONE**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**-Seven Years Ago -**

_Dear, Corvo_

_ How are you doing in Canterlot? I know you promised a few of your old friends that you'd stay in Canterlot for awhile, but it's already been a month. And…well, I miss you and so do our two little fillies. Evermore has started asking me questions like, "When will daddy come home?" or "Is daddy ever coming back?" honestly Corvo, it's starting to get me worried. Now I know I shouldn't being getting too worked up with our other foal still inside growing, but you know me. Allora doesn't seem too worried; she keeps reassuring me that you'll be coming home as soon as you can. She has faith in you Corvo, but so do I. Well I hope that this will be the last letter I have to write to you before I can see you face to face again. See you soon!_

_Love, Velvet_

"So…that's what mom wrote to you before she died…and I did have faith in you…once!" Allora spat the last word out of her mouth in a venomous way.

It had been nine years since her mother passed away and since she got her cutie mark. That white orb with the light purple flame surrounding it, it almost reminded Allora of perhaps the appearance of a soul, almost.

She was six when her mother passed, now she was fifth teen…and a very unhappy fifth teen year old at that. The gray filly stared down at her mother's last letter one last time before placing it back into the drawer located in her parent's bedroom. The bedroom was located on the top level of her two story house. Hers and Evermore's bedrooms were downstairs where the living room, kitchen, and a bathroom were also located.

_Ok, now I just have to get out of here before-_ Allora's train of thought was halted at the sound of a high pitch squeal. _Evermore!_ Her eyes grew wide with fear as she stumbled out of her parent's bedroom and into the hallway. At first Allora ran around the house aimlessly until she noticed the door slightly open, letting what little sunlight it would allow, and the sounds of whimpering coming from behind the door, leading to outside. When Allora was about to open the door to its fullest she was stopped by it being opened by her father. Luckily for Allora she wasn't fully down stairs when her father opened the door, so she was able to hide herself behind the hallways wall. She heard her father stumble and fall a few times, hearing him groan from time to time, before she finally heard a door opening and then closing. _Good, dads in the kitchen! He's probably getting another beer, before heading back upstairs. I better get moving. _Once Allora had finished her thought she walked out of her hiding place and continued downstairs until reaching the door. When her hoof touched the door Allora heard the kitchen door swing open again. _Oh come on!_

"Allora…what are you doing?" Allora heard her father ask drowsily.

"I was…I was going outside to get some air." Allora thought up the explanation quickly.

"Without asking your father if you could?" Corvo asked sternly towards his daughter.

"I didn't think you would mind…"

"Well I do!" Corvo shot back at Allora.

"So, can I go outside?"

"Fine..." Corvo answered in a gruff mumble.

_And you say you care…bastard_. Allora thought before she sent herself out the door and then shutting it behind her.

Allora scanned her surroundings until her gaze fell on the large single tree she had outside her house. Under the trees shadow, Allora could see a small blue and pink shape. _Found you!_ Allora immediately dashed over to the tree before stopping a few inches away from Evermore.

At first Allora didn't think anything was wrong with her sister, she was just merely upset over something. But that was before Allora got a closer look at her sister.

"Ev-evermore…" Allora shuttered as she spoke the name.

Evermore looked up from under her hooves at her sister. The young filly was laying on the grass, crawled up in a ball. Her eyes were partially swollen, most likely from crying, and her eyes glistened from the sun's rays, giving hint that there were more tears still to come.

As Allora's gaze drifted down from her sister's face to the rest of her body, she was met with a horrid sight. Evermore's blue coat was tainted with three long and deep horizontal gashes across her back. For a moment Allora was worried that her sister was going to bleed to death from the wounds with how deep they were and how much blood kept oozing out. She had to force herself to not panic at the sight and to keep herself calm. _I have to get Evermore inside before anypony sees this…I can't risk either of us getting taken from our father…even if he is acting this way-it's better than the risk of me and her being separated!...I'm sorry that your big sister is so selfish Evermore…I'm sorry!_

"Big sis…" Evermore whimpered.

Allora quickly awoke from her day dreaming and her focus towards her sister was brought back. Before she could bring Evermore inside she had to make sure there wasn't anypony near. She backed away from Evermore for a moment to check her surroundings; the streets were completely empty and clear for the time being. After her little scouting Allora went back to Evermore and kneeled down to the ground beside Evermore.

"Evermore sweetie, do you think you can move?" Allora asked in a somewhat motherly tone.

"It hurts…" Evermore responded following a small cry.

"I know it does, but you have to ignore it for now, please. Big sister needs you to be strong right now and for you to get on her back. When you do that you don't have to worry about anything else. I can do the rest. Just do this one thing for me, ok?" Evermore nodded weakly as a response to her sister.

Evermore slowly began to pick herself up off of the ground. Her back was stinging from the injury she had just received moments ago. At first the young filly struggled to gain any strength in her legs but eventually she was able to lunge herself onto Allora's back, which surprised Allora greatly from the sudden weight that was on her back. Once Allora was positive that her sister was secured on her back she began to stand up. It took Allora longer getting to the door then she had originally thought out, but luckily for her no pony passed by her home while she was carrying her injured sister.

When Allora opened the door she was surprised to see her father staggering up the stairs. He didn't seem to notice her or Evermore enter from the main entrance of their house. When Allora got closer to her father she was able to see her father's face slightly better. Corvo looked like he was in some sort of trance; Allora couldn't really make out the face he was making. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh Allora turned away from her father and headed towards the bathroom where the first aid was located.

"Ok Evermore, let's get you bandaged up." Allora said quietly to her little sister.

That was when everything went dark…

**xXx**

**Present Day (three months later after announcement)**

With a gasp Corvo launched the upper half of his body out of his bed. For a second he was still staring silently at his bed sheets before whacking his head from left to right in an effort to search his surroundings. From what he could gather it was still night in Canterlot. He debated on whether or not he should go straight back to sleep or not. Corvo decided he stay up for a few minutes.

_I was dreaming…about…I don't know. I mean I do, but I don't understand how I was…I'm so confused._ Corvo thought as he felt a pounding in his head.

"Daddy, why are you up?" Corvo turned his face to see a very sleepy Evermore looking at him.

"Evermore, when did you-oh…I woke you up didn't I?" Corvo sighed.

"Yeah you did," Evermore paused to rub her eye and let out a small yawn "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong sweet heart, just a bad dream." Corvo reassured his daughter.

"What was it about?" Evermore asked with interest.

"It was…nothing to be concerned over. Why don't you head back to bed, Evermore."

"But dad I can't fall back asleep." Evermore whined, she was now more awake to the point that she was no longer calling Corvo 'daddy'.

"And why is that?" Corvo asked with a smirk.

"Because…Allora isn't here. She sang me to sleep early and now that I woke up, I can't fall back asleep unless she sings to me again." Evermore explained with a bit of a puppy dog face.

Corvo chuckled lightly at his daughter's explanation. After awhile he told Evermore to go back to bed and try to fall asleep, she agreed but only after Corvo explained to her that once it was morning she would be able to spend some time with her sister and with her two new friends, Shadow and Skybreaker.

When Evermore exited Corvo's bedroom he caught a faint glance at her three pink scars that were placed on her back. _Those really won't heal any further will they?_ Corvo sighed out of sadness.

_**"You put them there you know. Haha, you're so cute when you wallow in old memories, especially ones that aren't yours. Hmm…what would dear Velvet say if she were here? I bet she would be greatly disappointed and angry at you for what you have done to your children. I bet she would even be happy that she lost the third one after she di-"**_

__"Shut up…" Corvo stumbled out of his mouth. "Just, shut up. Leave me alone…leave my family alone…please!" Corvo pleaded with the voice he was hearing.

_**"Your family…oh but Corvo…"**_ Corvo heard the voice pause. He didn't know why until he felt his throat begin to tighten. He could still breathe, but it was steadily becoming harder.

When Corvo began to struggle he felt his head shot up to its limits. His eyes were staring at the ceiling for a few seconds until two golden spheres materialized in front of him. For a second they appeared to be just hazy balls of mists or fog, but they soon morphed into a pair of eyes. Those eyes were staring angrily into Corvo's own.

_**"They are not just your family!" **_And with that sentence the eyes disappeared and the tightening pain on Corvo's throat vanished as well.

He took a deep breath in before falling backwards onto his pillow. Corvo's body had suddenly been taken over by fatigue. As his eyelids grew heavy Corvo stubbornly retreated back into dream world.

**AN: I know, I know, small chapter. Just be happy you have something to read. And yeah this isn't one of my best work. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things for the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
